UnderWorldLoK (adaptacion)
by Panther White
Summary: Asami conoce a Korra de una manera inusual, para mala suerte de ambas, están en medio de una guerra de miles de a años entre Lycans y Vampiros... (soy un asco para los resúmenes, mejor pasen y lean xD)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! que tal? bueno a decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo una historia, bueno estaba viendo una pelicula, que seguro muchos la conocen, es sobre mi tematica favorita, de hombres lobo y vamiros, como ya habia leido historias asi de KorrAsami, en toda la peli me las imagine y bueno... de ahi surgio esta loca idea e inspiracion, no sera exactamente igual a la peli, es una adaptacion, bueno espero que sea de su agrado. xD

Como saben, ninguno de los persionajes de LoK, ni Inframundo son mios, solo son parte de mi imaginacion locochona xD

~(owo)~

Capitulo 1

"La guerra se habia detenido de forma repentina, Zaheer el lider mas temido y despiadado del Clan Licantropo, por fin habia sido asesinado, la orda licantropa de disperso desde entonces, parecia que la victoria era para los Vampiros, apesar de que los licantropos eran menos, la guerra se hacia peligrosa, la luna ya no predomia sobre ellos, los mas viejos y poderosos podian transformarse a voluntad, quiza las armas cambiaron, pero eran las mismas ordenes, buscarlos y matarlos uno por uno, los Vampiros Guerreros se hacen llamar Traficantes de Muerte..."

Una noche lluviosa y fria, un buen clima para cazar Licatropos - decia Bolin mientras tomaba fotos y observaba a dos Lycan, que mezclados entre la gente, entaban a una estacion de tren- No lo crees asi... Asami- volteando hacia su compañera.

Asi parese- sonriendo- vamos antes de que los perdamos- dicho esto, salto desde lo alto de la torre donde se encontraban.

Una vez en la estacion y mezclandose entre la gente espiaban a los Lycan, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

Pero algo llamo la atencion de la Vamiresa, una chica de tez morena, con ojos azules, un poco mas bajita que ella en estatura, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Al parecer la chica sintio que la observaban y buscando aquella mirada se topo con unos ojos verdes que pertenecian a una chica muy linda de tez palida, con cabello negro.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la Vampiesa decidio darle fin a esa conexion de miradas, asi que aparto la vista de la chica se enfoco en el Lycan que casualmente se acercaba a ella.

El Lycan estaba unos pasos de la chica morena cuando sintio la presencia extraña detras de el, se dio media vuelta.

VAMPIROS!- grito mientras sacaba sus armas y comenzaba a dispararle a Bolin, este se oculto dentro del tren, sacando su arma y comenzando a disparar. La mayoria de las personas corrian fuera de la estacion, otras simplemente se tiraban al piso y una que otra se encondia dentre del tresn, entre ellos, la chica de tez morena.

Asami iba a ayudar a su amigo cuando un Lycan le comenzo a disparar por sorpresa obligandola a quedarse oculta y preparandose para contraatacar.

En un descuido, una bala perdida por parte del Lycan que atacaba a Asami, le dio a una senora en el hombro. No se dio cuenta de donde salio esa chica pero ahi estaba ayudando a la mujer, el Lycan tomo a la chica, entonces Asami se dio cuenta que en realidad seguian a esa chica, si eso era no permitiria que se la llevaran, asi que en se momento Asami disparo al Lycan haciendo que este saliera corriendo hacias las vias, no espero ni un segundo y salio corriendo tras el.

Bolin ya casi se quedaba sin municion, para su fortuna su oponente ya se le habia acabado, asi que salio corriendo entre los bagones hasta el final del tren, Bolin corrio tras el, justo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida se le lanzo ensima. Una vez afuera el Lyca ya no resistio mas y se transfomo, Bolin saco dos cuchillas, sabia que si se efrentaba a un Lycan transformado no saldria "con vida", asi que creo un distractor, el Lycan se le fue ensima, y justo antes de tocarlo, Bolin lanzo las cuchillas y desaparecio, estas se le enterraron en los brazos, al no verlo decidio ir a buscar a su amigo.

Asami siguio al Lycan y llego a un pasaje, entontro una bala con sangre y la pared cubiertade esta, siguio el caminito de gotas hasta una reja que daba entrada a otro tunel, el Lycan la ataco por sorpresa pero Asami lo ataco primero haciendo que este callera al suelo retorciendose de dolor por las balas de plata, Asami se acerco y siguio disparando, mientras lo hacia sus ojos cambiaban al color azul y sus colmillos crecian un poco mas, termino de disparar, luego tomo el arma de su oonente, quitado el cartucho y viendo que este tenia balas con un liquido luminoso, obviamente era luz ultravioleta.

Estaba entretenida viendo el arma hasta que sintio que un Lycan estaba tras ella, asu qye saco cuatro dagas y se las lanzo, al igual que Bolin ella escapo.

(~ouo)~

Bueno espero que les agrade, y pues es la primera vez que escribo asi que no sean tan malos, dejenme un Review para saber que les parecio, alguna sugerecia etc. saludos!

PD... Disculpen si hay faltas de horrorografia xD y tambien si es un poco corto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! bueno, primero que nada Feliz Navidad, espero que se la pasaran bien y con toda su familia!, muchas gracias a los que comentaron, de verdad sentia muchos nervios, supongo que es normal xD

NT:

Catching RE: jaja tambien yo, es que Asami es bien sexy xD, la Vampiresa se llama Selene... Saludos!

13: Wou... desde España, tambien es una de mis peliculas favoritas, saludos desde México

Zebraa: tambien me encanta la idea de Korra lobo y Asami Vampira, ya estoy tabajando en los errores xD

gs: No te preocupes, no lo dejare en el olvido, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer toda la saga, pero primero terminare esta xD

~(owo)~

Capitulo 2

Subio a su auto, que habia estacionado calles antes, en seguida Bolin salio de un callejon, se acerco al auto e igual subio.

Valla que noche llena de adrenalina- reia animado- no lo crees?- decia mientras volteaba a verla.

Si- dijo cortante, tenia varias dudas, ¿Para que querian a esa chica?, ¿Tal vez fue casualidad?, ¿Por que los atacaron en un lugar publico?, ¿Quien era esa chica?- ¿Tienes aun las fotos que sacaste hace rato?- quiza si las revisaba encontraria algunas respuestas.

Si, justo aqui- ense;andole la camara intacta.

Perfecto- dijo sonriendo y arrancando el auto se dirijieron a su mansion.

~~~~En Otro Lugar~~~~

Un tipo sin camisa de cabello largo y musculoso, cargaba a su el cadaver de su compañero, caminaba entre tuneles hasta llegar a un cuarto un poco en ruinas erea una especie de mini laboatorio, dejo el cuerpo ensima de una una cama metalica.

Entre las cortinas que dividan el mini laboratorio salio un tipo, con una geriga llena con sangre, y detras de este una chica con un Matras lleno a la mitad de un liquido un poco blanco- Oh!, Ghazan, no esperaba verte...-penso un momento lo que iba a decir, ya que verlo con seies dagas no era agradable- tan... pronto...- termino con un suspiro- Zhu Li! toma, has la cosa, en lo que le quito eso a nuestro grandote amigo- dijo mientras le lanzaba la geringa y se acercaba a Ghazan, tomo unos guantes de latex- Vamos traquilo, si pones tenso te dolera- estaba prearado para sacar la primera daga cuando fue interrumido.

¡Varrick! ¿Que noticias me tienes?, espero que sean buenas- decia mientras entraba a la habitacion.

Bueno, el primer candidato dio negativo- al ver que se ponia serio agrego- calma Zaheer, Zhu Li esta haciendo la prueba del segundo candidato-volteo a ver a Zhu Li- que resultados tienes?.

Negativo, Señor- decia con aire de desilucion y con algo de temor.

Ahi lo tienes- dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Zaheer se le borro- necesito ver a la candidata que decias hace unas horas.

Ghazan, ¿Donde esta la humana?- decia mientras veia como Varrick sacaba la primer daga de su brazo.

Ahhhhg~!- grito de dolor- ha-habia... dos... Traficantes de Muerte...

No se dieron cuenta de que la seguias, o ¿Si?, Ghazan- comenzaba a enfadarse

No... Ahhhg~!..-Varrick saco la del otro brazo- bueno... no creo...Ahhhg~!- ahora saco una de las del pecho.

¿No crees o no lo sabes?- ya estaba enfadado.

Ahhhg~!..-saco la segunda en el pecho- no estoy seguro... Ahhhg~!- saco una de las del abdomen.

¿Que tengo que hacer todo yo mismo?!- regaño a Ghazan, este se sintio enfadado cosigo mismo y el solo se saco la ultima daga-Ahhhhhgg!...

~~~De Regreso con Asami y Bolin~~~

Entraron a la mansion, Bolin dijo que se encontraria con Opal, asi que le dio la camara y se fue en su busqueda, Asami entro hasta un cuarto donde habian armas de todo tipo, detras de un escritorio se encontraba una mujer de cabello grisaseo, con dos cicatrizes en una de las mejillas, que probaba un rifle.

Tenemos un problema, Lin- dijo mientras le daba el arma del Lycan.

Sin duda esta bala esta hecha de un material luminoso...- decia mientras observaba la bala

Es obvio que es Luz UV-interrumpiendo a Lin

En el dia es usada como un arma cualquiera- miraba a Asami con preocupacion.

Dices que una bestia creo un arma especial para matar Vampiros?- decia mientras entraba a la habitacion un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, de ojos color ambar.

No, mas bien alguien les vendio estas armas o quiza las robaron-explicaba Lin

No me interesa si se las vendieron o las robaron, el punto es que ellos nos atacaron en pleno lugar publico, quiza halla mas de ellos, miles mas- ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Cuantos pueden haber?, desde que Zaheer murio no se han visto mas Lycan...- fue interrumido.

Mira, Mako, yo se lo que vi, yo estuve ahi -ya bastante enojada, como era posible que no le creyera- ire con los demas Traficantes, vigilaremos la zo...- fue detenida por Mako quien la tomo de brazo.

No, tu no iras a ningun lado, tu lugar es estar conmigo cuando llegue el representante de Kuvira, le dire a Kai que valla- dijo en forma autoritaria.

¡¿Que?!- sorpredida y confundida- ¿No confias en mi, cierto?- lo miro a los ojos, ya estaba enojada- Raiko si lo haría- se solto de su agarre y se fue a su habitacion.

Asami tiene razon niño- dijo Lin mientras seguia observando las balas UV.

Mako dio una mirada de enfado a Lin y se retiro a preparar todo para la llegada del representante de Kuvira.

~~~En La Habitacion de Asami~~~

Revisaba las fotos en su computador, que Bolin saco, les ponia mucha atencion, la cual fue interrumida por Wu que traia un vestido.

Deberias estar lista, toma Mako dijo que este estaria bien- dejo el vestido en la cama y se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Asami lo ignoro, haciendo un acercamiento en la foto, confirmo sus sospechas- te estaban siguiendo- penso en voz alta, llamado la atencion de Wu, este se puso su lado.

!Valla, es hermosa!- veia la foto enbobado.

¿Quien es hermosa?- pregunto Mako entrado a la habitacion y se acercaba, Wu al darse cuenta, decicidio retirase- ya deberias estar lista, quiero que estes a mi lado cuando el represetante llegue.

¿Por que no te llevas a Wu?, se muere por ir contigo- seguia molesta, ademas de que le llamo mucho la atencion la chica morena.

De que sirve que se te halla dado el don de la vida eterna si no disfrutas de los siemples placeres de la vida-dijo haciendo efasis en las ultimas palabras.

Ves a esta humana?-cambiando el tema.

¿Que tiene?-se dio por vecido, ¿por que Asami se hacia la dificil con el?

Creo que la estaban siguiendo pe...- fue interumpida por el claxon de una camioneta, Mako se asomo por la ventana.

Sera mejor que te vistas, y que sea rapido- estaba apunto de salir cuando la voz de Asami lo detuvo.

Mako, hablo enserio, la estaban siguiendo por algo- como la hacia salir de sus casillas este tipo.

Asami, ademas de ser comida, para que lo querria un Lycan?- dijo en tono ironico.

~(owo)~

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que les gusté, ya saben dejen su Review , nos vemos después :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola¡ Saben me da gusto que les guste xD, subiré los capítulos cada 2, 3 o 4 noches (no sé porque en las noches pero lo hare xD) solo será hasta que entre a la escuela de nuevo, y para eso será hasta febrero (creo) pero bueno, ya después me organizo para tener tiempo._

 ** _N/T:_**

 ** _Catching_** _RE: los últimos dos capítulos no han sido muy largos debido a que los hacía en mi Tablet y desde ahí los subía, por eso tenía faltas de ortografía, aparte de que no distinguía que tanto escribía, por eso los hare en la compu xD._

 ** _Tenohsagitario161197_** _: Si jaja no tengo nada en contra de él pero, pero es Mako xD_

 ** _Azu Rush_** _: Me alegra que te guste¡ xD, la respuesta la tendrás en el siguiente capitulo._

 ** _Aly G:_** _jajaja la verdad yo también me rió de eso, pero como no había otra candidata puse a Wu._

 ** _13_** _: Ahí lo tienes xD_

 _~(owo)~_

Capítulo 3

~~~En Otro lugar~~~

Cerraba su casillero, en la placa tenía su nombre " _K. Corvin_ ", se preparaba para salir, quería ir a su departamento y dormir, estaba cansada.

¿Vas a casa?- pregunto su compañero, se ponía su bata.

Si, Tenzin me dio unas horas libres- le contestaba mientras se ponía su chamarra.

Por cierto, me dijo que hiciste un excelente trabajo en la cirugía de hoy- le dijo mientras la veía acomodarse la chamarra.

Si, así es.- dijo con una sonrisa- nos vemos Baatar jr. –decía mientras salía del vestidor.

Cuídate, Korra- se despidió, luego tomo unos papeles y comenzó a revisarlos.

~~~De Regreso con Asami~~~

Se puso a investigar a la chica, quería saber quién era y por qué la seguían, siguió investigando hasta que dio con sus datos:

 _Nombre: Korra Corvin_

 _Dirección: Apartamento 510, Block 3B, Laktos Jostef 39_

Con eso le fue suficiente, sonrió, en verdad esa chica le había atraído de alguna manera, se acercó a la ventana y dio un "pequeño" salto.

Asami¡ El representante ya está aquí¡-grito Wu tocando la puerta- y Mako quiere que bajes- esto último la dijo en voz baja- al ver que no abría la puerta pego su ojera a esta, tampoco se escuchaba ruido, era raro, así que abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza- ¿Asami?-pregunto al no verla- esto no le va a gustar a Mako-salió corriendo a decirle.

~~~En La Sala De La Mansión~~~

Nuestras nobles casas, podrán estar separadas por gran océano, pero estábamos comprometidos a la supervivencia, cuando Kuvira llegue a despertar a Tonraq dentro de solo dos días, volveremos a estar unidos como uno solo – decía el representante levantando su copa- Salud¡

Salud¡-todos decían al mismo tiempo.

Wu se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar con Mako.

Mako, te-tengo algo que decirte-dijo algo temeroso.

¿Qué sucede Wu?-dijo un poco serio.

Bueno, no te alteres de lo que voy a decir-esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.

¿De qué hablas?- decía confundido

Me mandaste por Asami a su habitación y…-miraba al suelo tímido

¿Y?...-dijo seriamente

Veras, la habitación está ahí pero Asami no-finalizo esperando la reacción de Mako.

¿Qué?-poniendo sus ojos en azul, estaba enojado.

Asami escapo-dijo susurrando.

Mako se levantó y camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de Asami, al llegar abrió ambas puertas, encontrándola vacía, escucho un motor y las puertas del portón de la mansión abriéndose, se asomó por la ventana y veía el auto de Asami irse- _fantástico-_ pensó, estaba bastante molesto.

~~~Departamento de Korra~~~

Se abrió la puerta bruscamente, de tras de ella se encontraba Asami, entro al departamento, estaba oscuro, pero para ella no había problema, lo primero que vio fue un escritorio lleno de libros, incluso habían tirados, observaba todo con gran detalle, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, escucho los pasos acercándose y se escondió.

Lo primero que haré será dormir y comer- decía sin mucho ánimo, realmente estaba cansada, escucho su teléfono sonar, pero al acercarse a la puerta vio que estaba entre abierta _-¿Se habrá metido algún ladrón?_ \- fue lo primero que pensó (como se iba a imaginar que una sexy Vampira fue a buscarla xD) abrió la puerta lentamente y entro al pequeño cuarto, el teléfono siguió sonando hasta que respondió la contestadora: " _Hola habla Korra, por el momento no estoy, por favor deja tu mensaje_ " **biiip**

" _Hola Korra, habla Baatar jr., la policía fue a buscarte al hospital, estaban convencidos de que tuviste algo que ver en un tiroteo, les dije que era imposible que estuvieras involucrada en eso pero aun así te siguen buscando.._."

Estaba desconcertada, hasta que de un segundo a otro ya estaba contra la pared, una chica salió de la nada tomándola por el cuello con una sola mano, levantándola un poco del suelo, haciendo que chocara contra esta.

¿Por qué te están buscando?-dijo Asami con el tono más amenazador que pudo, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería mostrarse blanda.

Korra iba a contestar cuando el techo se comenzó a agrietar haciendo que se rompiera el tapis, Asami supo quiénes eran, soltó a Korra y comenzó a disparar al techo, Korra al ver la distracción salió corriendo del cuarto hacia el elevador, Asami al darse cuenta, salió corriendo tras ella pero no llego a tiempo, el elevador se había cerrado.

Asami golpeo la puerta lanzando un pequeño gruñido, volteo a la derecha y vio a varios Lycan, en las paredes y en el techo (se me hace que tenían poderes de araña e.e), Asami les disparo a unos cuantos pero seguían llegando, estaba acorralada y tenía que ir por Korra, así que comenzó a disparar al suelo, por suerte el edificio estaba hecho de madera, haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella, dio dos vueltas y con su peso pudo romperlo, una vez en el piso de abajo corrió hasta el final del pasillo dando vuelta a la derecha.

Korra estaba asustada, una loca entro a su cuarto, la amenazo, disparo al techo y todavía seguía disparando en el pasillo, (hasta ahora, todo bien :D), cuando llego al último piso, se encontró con algo feo.

Hola Korra-dijo un tipo con una cicatriz en la ceja derecha y terminaba abajo del ojo.

Dio un paso hacia Korra y ella no se movió, estaba muy asustada, hasta que se escucharon unos disparos, el tipo que tenía delante fue quien los recibió.

Al ver que un tipo se acercaba a Korra, Asami comenzó a dispararle a Zaheer, este a su vez, se tiro enzima a Korra haciendo que ambos cayeran, Zaheer aprovecho y la mordió en el cuello, pasándole sus virus (también llamado veneno de Lobo xD).

Ahhh~…¡- Korra dio un grito de dolor, Asami al escucharla corrió hacia ella, la tomo del pie y se la llevo arrastrando, Zaheer volteo sonriendo, saco un tubo de ensaye y escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca, se levantó y saco las balas de su cuerpo.

Korra se levantó con ayuda de Asami, está la tomo del brazo y se la llevo corriendo.

Sube al auto¡- ordeno Asami, una vez dentro, arranco y piso el acelerador a todo lo que daba, Zaheer salió del departamento y corrió tras el auto, con sus poderes de lobo, lo alcanzo rápidamente, subió al techo del auto, saco una cuchilla y la clavo en este, la cuchilla estaba a centímetros de Asami, Zaheer saco la cuchilla y volviéndola a clavar en el techo, dando un poco más cerca de Asami, volvió a clavarla pero esta vez dio donde quería, la cuchilla se enterró en el hombro de Asami.

Ahhh~…¡- gritaba Asami, cerrando los ojos tratando de soportar, a la velocidad que iba, quería quitarse a Zaheer de enzima, así que freno repentinamente, a causa de esto Zaheer salió volando a unos pocos metros de distancia del auto, Asami puso en reversa el auto luego de una distancia prudente, avanzo hacia delante con la intención de atropellar a Zaheer, este por la velocidad del auto, salió volando, haciendo piruetas en el aire, callo de pie, dio media vuelta y vio como el auto se alejaba.

Asami checaba el retrovisor para asegurarse de que no la siguieran, Korra solo la miraba.

Detén el auto, has perdido mucha sangre-le pido con un tono de preocupación, pero Asami la ignoraba- sino detienes el auto ambos moriremos- Asami seguía ignorándola-dije que detengas el auto¡- se acercó gritándole, Asami en reacción le pego en la mejilla, tomo su arma y le apunto.

Cállate¡-dijo Asami en tono amasador, en realidad comenzaba a sentirse débil por la falta de sangre.

E-está bien, de acuerdo-respondió Korra tratando de tranquilizarla, Asami no soporto más y se desmayó- maldición¡-Korra tomo el volante, se dio cuenta de que iban hacia el mar, trato de dar vuelta pero con la velocidad en la que iban, no le dio tiempo y el auto se volcó cayendo al agua, ante el impacto, Korra se golpeó la cabeza contra la venta haciendo que se estrellara, en acto seguido, tomo a Asami, también tomo el arma, una vez que estuvo segura de tenerla bien agarrada (Korra aprovechada 7u7) disparo a la ventana, esta se rompió haciendo que el agua entrara, Korra salió con Asami del auto hasta la superficie, arrastro a Asami hasta la orilla, y comenzó a reanimarla, presionándole el pecho y dándole respiración boca a boca (pretextos, yo lo sé 7u7), Asami saco toda el agua de sus pulmones, y aun débil por la falta de sangre se desmayó, Korra rompió un pedazo de su playera e hizo un torniquete y lo amarro en el hombro de Asami.

Korra contemplo a Asami unos minutos, se veía tan linda, después se acomodó a un lado de ella y se durmió, el cansancio y el golpe da la cabeza ayudaron a que se quedara profundamente dormida.

~~~De Regreso en Laboratorio de Varrick~~~

Yo digo que muevan su peludo trasero y hagan lo suyo, en lugar de estar esperando aquí sin hacer nada¡- decía Varrick sentado, estaba aburrido, a pesar de estar hablando con dos Lycan los cuales no entendían nada de lo que decía- ya saben lo suyo- los miro irritado-al menos a Zhu Li no tengo que explicarle-dijo cursándose de brazos, en eso entra Zaheer con una sonrisa.

Impresionante amigo¡-decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Zaheer-has hecho un segundo escape, sí que sabes cómo hacer lo tuyo y quizá Ghazan no estaba exagerando-miraba sonriente a Zaheer.

Pero Ghazan no pudo traer esto-dijo enseñándole la sangre en el tubo.

Asombroso, si Korra resulta ser la portadora los vampiros…-fue interrumpido.

Tranquilo Varrick, yo probé su carne-dijo sonriente-faltan dos días para la luna llena, pronto será Lycan… pronto ella vendrá a buscarnos-decía seguro de sus palabras.

Perfecto, Zhu Li, trae la cosa-dijo tomando la sangre y dirigiéndose a la mesa, Zhu Li salió con el matraz y comenzó a hacer la mezcla para la sangre.

Este listo señor-dijo Zhu Li llamando a Varrick.

Muy bien-Varrick saco la sangre y la vertió dentro del matraz-lástima que no tengamos más- decía mientras trataba de revolver la sangre con la mezcla, pero al parecer, esta no combinaba con la sangre y viceversa-es… positivo-decía sorprendido y volteando a ver a Zaheer que estaba igual que él.

Ahora, solo falta el último ingrediente-dijo mirando a Varrick.

~~~Con Asami y Korra~~~

Asami comenzó a abrirlos ojos, estaba desorientada, se sentó de golpe al no reconocer el lugar, sintió algo en su hombro con reviso tenía un trozo de tela amarrado, cuando lo quito la herida ya había sanado, volteo a su izquierda, mirando a Korra, quien hacía gestos de dolor y de tristeza- _¿Qué estará soñando?_ -la miraba con ternura, recordó que debían ir a un lugar seguro, seguramente los Lycan seguirían buscándola así que la llevo a la mansión.

Korra veía imágenes pasar, veía a una chica encadenada a un poste en medio de una tipo plaza, luego aun muchacho siendo golpeado con un látigo, luego vio a un Lycan que tomaba un medallón y salía por la ventana… Despertó agitada y trato de levantarse- _¿Que son esas imágenes?, ¿Por qué veo todo eso?, ¿Qué demonios está pasando…?-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano cálida en su mejilla que la empujaba de nuevo para que se acostara- _valla que suave-_ se tranquilizó ante aquel acto.

No te muevas- retirando su mano-te diste un buen golpe llevas tiempo inconsciente-decía en tono tranquilo ya que la vio un poco alterada, ella la comprendió, que era normal, ya que está en un lugar que no conoce- tienes idea de ¿por qué esos hombres te persiguen?- la miro y ella parecía confundida, con eso decía todo.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ya que obviamente no reconocía el lugar.

Estas…-dudo un poco- estas a salvo-la miro, cerró los ojos y luego las abrió- soy Asami-dijo sonriendo- _encantada de conocerte, Korra_ -pensó al verla dormir de nuevo, porque se la hacía adorable verla dormir, estaba tan concentrada en ella cuando fue interrumpida.

Hey¡ Asa…-entrando a la habitación- Wou¡… al parecer es cierto lo que dicen en toda la mansión¡-decía Wu mientras se acercaba al lado de Asami-todo el mundo habla sobre la nueva mascota que trajiste-decía mientras miraba a Korra dormir-sin duda es hermosa¡-volteo su mirada hacia Asami-la convertirás ¿cierto?.

Claro que no- _y no es una mascota¡_ \- le grito mentalmente y lo volteo a ver seriamente, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?

Bueno si no es así, entonces ¿Para que la trajiste si no es para eso?-quería saber que le pasaba, últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña, cuando se trataba de esa humana.

Asami se quedó callada, en si no sabía por qué la protegía tanto-ella salvo mi vida -sí¡, esa una buena excusa, por ahora.

Wu no le creyó nada, sabía que había algo más allí, pero no quiso seguir, sabía que Asami era terca y no le diría la razón exacta ni clavándole una estaca en el corazón o exponiéndola al sol, ni con ambas cosas se lo diría.

¿Para qué viniste?-dijo irritada por su presencia.

Mako me envió, quiere verte, ahora-decía enojado.

Asami vio por última vez a Korra, no quería dejarla y menos sola con Wu pero no tenía opción. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Mako, antes de entrar, respiro hondo, una vez lista entro sin tocar.

¿Querías verme Mako?-dijo totalmente seria.

Lo que acabas de hacer es completamente inaceptable-Mako estaba furioso-desobedeciste mis órdenes, pasaste la noche lejos de la mansión con una humana, una humana que trajiste a MI casa…-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Según tengo entendido esta aun es la casa de Raiko-interrumpió a Mako, dijo esto tratando de mantenerse seria, odiaba que se imbécil le gritara y se comportara como si fuera el dueño

Mako se volteo enojado, era cierto y eso lo ponía más furioso.

Oye, no quiero discutir solo quiero que entiendas que Korra es importante para…-se detuvo antes de decir algo inapropiado-para los Lycan…

Así que ahora es Korra-voleo a verla y diciendo esto en tono de burla.

Mako solo te pido que me escuches-era el colmo con este tipo.

No entiendo tu obsesión con esta ridícula teoría, a Zaheer no le interesaría en lo más mínimo una humana ni Korra o como se llame- ya estaba hasta el copetillo, pero se dio cuenta de algo-un momento, estas enamorada de esta humana-dijo con cierto desprecio y recelo.

Asami quedo sorprendida, pero lo supo ocultar-esa si es una teoría ridícula- _o tal vez, tengas razón-_ pensaba mientras miraba a los ojos a Mako.

¿Lo es?-decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Asami retrocedía, hasta que se topó contra la pared, Mako la había acorralado, este a su vez se inclinada hacia ella, estaba cerca de besarla, Asami estaba preparada para golpearlo hasta que escucho un grito de mujer que venia del cuarto de Asami, esto hizo que Mako se separa de ella.

¿Que fue eso?- dijo Mako mientras salía hacia la habitación de Asami.

 _Korra¡_ -se dijo mentalmente Asami mientras seguía a Mako, quería salir e ir primero pero no podía, no si Mako está cerca.

~(ouo) ~

Ta-Da (?... espero que les guste, hasta la próxima, recuerden dejar su Review, (owo)/… Saludos¡


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Que este año tengan muchos éxitos!, aquí les dejo el 4to cap. Espero que les guste._

 ** _N/T:_**

 ** _Catching RE:_** _Sabia que me faltaba un personaje xD, para ello tendrás que leer los futuros capítulos y si, ya había pensado en hacer la segunda peli. :D_

 _~(owo)~_

Capítulo 4

 **~~~Minutos Antes ~~~**

En la habitación de Asami, Wu observaba a la morena, desde hace tiempo que no tomaba sangre directamente de un humano, la observaba atentamente, pasaba su dedo por su mejilla y con ese mismo dedo, hizo a un lado su cabeza para ver su cuello, pero se encontró con una mordida, esto lo asusto que se quedó quieto, Korra despertó y miro a Wu, este estaba tan asustado que grito como niña brincando al techo, Korra se asustó por la reacción de Wu y corrió hacia la ventana y salto, cayendo de sentón y de nuevo vio las mismas imágenes que vio cuando estaba dormida– **_¡auch!_** –pensó mientras se sobaba su trasero, luego escucho y vio a dos perros corriendo hacia ella, así que se levantó y corrió hacia el portón el cual escalo para salir, una vez fuera corrió lo más que pudo.

 ** _¿A dónde iré?_** –pensaba mientras corría– **_¿A mi departamento?, no ahí me encontraran… iré con Baatar Jr., quizá él pueda ayudarme_** –sonrió y acelero el paso

Asami y Mako llegaron a la habitación, Mako se acercó a la ventana mientras veía a Korra salir corriendo fuera de la mansión, Wu se desprendió del techo y cayendo al lado de Asami, Mako volteo enojado, mostrando sus ojos azules y colmillos.

 **¡Vete!** –dijo al ver a Wu, este inmediatamente se fue, enseguida se acercó a Asami y le dio una bofetada, la miro con desprecio para luego retirarse dejándola sola.

Asami estaba bastante enojada, pero no podía hacerle nada a Mako, aun no, así que se fue a la sala de tiros, donde podía desquitarse al menos con una figura de concreto, hacia varios tiros imaginando que la figura era Mako, estaba muy molesta.

 **Espero que nunca te vayas a enojar conmigo** –dijo Lin colocándose al lado de Asami– **prueba esto** –dándole una pistola, Asami la tomo y la miro confundida.

 **Has algunos disparos** –poniendo una figura nueva, Asami comenzó a disparar, cuando dejo de hacerlo observo la figura y vio que le salía un líquido de los agujeros de las balas– **Saca el cargador** –cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

Asami obedeció– **le copiaste a los Lycan** –voleando a ver a Lin– **nitrato de plata** –dijo sonriendo.

 **Es una dosis letal** –arqueando una ceja.

 **Creerán que son las descargas de siempre** –sonriendo y entregándole la pistola

 **Directo a la corriente sanguínea** –tomando el arma– **jamás lo descubrirán, niña** –igual sonriendo.

 **Dime, ¿crees que Zaheer murió como nos dijeron?** –ella tenía esa duda y quería saber si alguien más dudaba de Mako.

 **¿Mako sigue con sus historias?** –dijo en tono de burla

 **Ese es mi punto, solo en una vieja historia, SU historia, no hay pruebas de que mato a Zaheer, solo es su palabra** –Lin la miraba sorprendida, por un lado tenía razón pero por el otro…

 **Jamás he menos preciado el gusto de Mako por el avance, pero Raiko le creyó y es lo que importa** –mirándola preparar otra pistola– **¿A dónde piensas que vas a llegar?** –mirándola apuntar.

 **No lo sé** –disparando de nuevo.

 **~~~En Un Lugar Retirado~~~**

Un auto llegaba a una calle, estacionándose paralelamente a otro, de este bajo Mako para luego subir al otro auto.

 **¡Atacar a los Traficantes de la Muerte y seguir a una humana no era parte del plan, te dije que te preparas y que estuvieras atento!** –empezó Mako a reclamar hasta que fue callado por Zaheer que lo sujeto del cuello

 **Tranquilízate Mako, la humana no es asunto tuyo** –decía amenazante– **además ya permanecí oculto lo suficiente** –dijo sonriendo mientras lo soltaba.

 **Solo te diré que mantengas alejados a tus hombres Zaheer** –dijo en tono de advertencia– **al menos por el momento, no me obligues a lamentar nuestro trato** –mientras lo miraba.

 **Solo ocúpate de tu parte** –volteo a mirarlo– **recuerda, ya derrame sangre por ti una vez, sin mí, no tendrías nada, ¡jamás serias nada!** –haciendo énfasis en lo último regreso su mirada al frente dando a entender ya se había acabado la conversación, Mako salió del auto molesto.

 **~~~En Mansión~~~**

Asami entro a la biblioteca, buscando una puerta donde se encontraba el libro que la sacaría de sus dudas, al encontrar esa puerta quiso abrirla por las buenas, pero esta estaba con seguro, así que opto por abrirla por las malas, de una patada rompió el cerrojo, entro en esa pequeña habitación, encontrando el libro en una vitrina, así que la rompió para sacar el libro, se sentó en un escritorio que estaba cerca y abrió el libro, algunas páginas tenían ilustraciones, hojeaba y hacia pausas para observar las ilustraciones, seguía hojeando hasta que encontró una que estaba quemada diagonalmente casi hasta la mitad, siguió unas páginas mas y encontró otra ilustración de vampiros en guerra.

 ** _"_** ** _La muerte de Zaheer"_** –Leía el título del pie de imagen– **_"De todos los que entraron a la fortaleza de Zaheer solo sobrevivió un Vampiro; Mako, quien fue recompensado no solo por abrir el camino si no por regresar con pruebas de la muerte del Lycan, trajo la piel del brazo de Zaheer"._** – termino de leer, reviso la parte trasera del tapa del libro, ahí se encontraba el pedazo de piel, lo arranco y regreso las páginas del libro hasta dar con la que estaba quemada, era la imagen de Zaheer, comparo el pedazo de piel marcado con el de la imagen, era la misma marca, al quitar la piel de la hoja, se dio cuenta de que en la imagen tenía un medallón, entonces recordó que cuando rescato a Korra de aquel tipo, vio el medallón, aunque fueron por unos segundos, lo había visto.

De nuevo comenzó con sus dudas, ¿de verdad lo mato y arranco el pedazo de piel? O ¿Zaheer lo había hecho por él? Tenía que hablar con Mako ahora.

Salió de la biblioteca y se topó a quien menos quería ver en ese instante.

 **Te he estado buscando por toda la mansión** –decía Wu alterado

 **Ahora no Wu** –pasándolo de lado, no tenía ganas de verlo.

 **¡Lo mordieron!** –Dijo Wu sin más, llamando la atención de Asami, haciendo que esta diera medio vuelta y lo mirara sorprendida– **a tu humana, la marco un Lycan** –decía aun alterado.

Asami salió de su fase sorprendida por una seria– **Mako te dijo que me lo dieras, ¿cierto?**

 **No, claro que no** –estaba sorprendido por su actitud– **yo mismo vi la herida, ¿por qué te mentira con algo así?**

Asami seguía sin creerle mucho– **_no, que sea mentira por favor, ella no_** –se repetía así misma mientras seguía su camino.

 **¡¿Qué me dices del trato?!, ¡sabes bien que está prohibido!** –gritaba Wu mientras la veía alejarse.

 **~~~En El Hospital~~~**

Baatar Jr., caminaba revisando unos papeles sobre los pacientes, cuando es jalado dentro de una habitación, se asustó pero luego reconoció quien era– **K-Korra ¿qué sucede?** –desconcertado

 **Ayúdame Baatar, cúrame está herida por favor** –decía Korra en tono de súplica.

Baatar asintió y fue por unas cosas para curar la herida de Korra, cuando regreso, Korra le conto todo lo que le sucedió.

 **Y desde que me mordió, he estado teniendo alucinaciones y delirios** –Baatar se acercó con un algodón con alcohol y le limpio la herida de su cabeza– **lo único que sé es que siento como si mi cráneo se estuviera dividiendo en dos.**

 **¿Dijiste que un hombre mayor te mordió?** –pregunto con extrañeza, Korra le enseño la herida de su hombro, apartando su playera– **increíble, estas segura de ¿que no fue un perro quien te mordió?** –seguía extrañado.

 **Te estoy diciendo que fue un hombre** –tomando su muñeca y alterándose.

 **Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, te creo** –sentándose de su agarre.

 **Estaba siguiéndome y esa mujer** –mirándolo– **la mujer del metro**

 **¿Cuál mujer?** –pregunto confundido

 **¡¿Qué no estas escuchándome?!** –grito molesta

 **De acuerdo, está bien, solo por favor** –decía mientras se quitaba los guantes- **te ayudare a resolver esto, ahora vuelvo** –estaba a punto de salir cuando Korra lo agarró del brazo– **suéltame Korra** –mirándola– **suéltame** –Korra lo obedeció– **tranquila, enseguida regreso** –salió de la habitación.

Korra se levantó del lugar de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro no podía estar tranquila, pero algo llamo su atención, miró por el vidrio de la puerta y vio que Baatar venía con dos policías, Korra corrió y rompió una ventana que cubría un ducto de aire.

Los policías escucharon una ventana romperse e inmediatamente corrieron donde se suponía que estaba Korra, pero ya no estaba.

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

Asami estaba lavándose las manos con agua caliente provocando que el espejo se empañara, en el escribió con un dedo _"Raiko"_ y luego lo borro con toda la palma de su mano.

 **Por favor perdóname, estoy desesperada y necesito tu ayuda…** –dijo seriamente mirándose al espejo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a una habitación donde había tres tumbas, estas se hallaban enterradas verticalmente y cada una tenía la inicial del nombre del Vampiro, Asami camino hasta donde se encontraba la tumba con la letra R, se inclinó para tomar la inicial y girarla, después la cerradura se fue abriendo y del agujero que se formó, emergió un ataúd, Asami acciono un botón y el ataúd comenzó a posicionarse de forma horizontal.

 ** _Hasta donde sé, nunca alguien como yo, había intentado un despertar, solo los mayores tienen el poder de organizar sus recuerdos e ideas en una sola visión coherente en un registro detallado de su reinado solo espero que Raiko escuche mi suplica_** –pensaba mientras veía el cuerpo de Raiko

Acciono otro botón eh hizo que unos conductos se movieran, uno quedo justo encima de la boca de Raiko para luego morder su muñeca y hacer que su sangre fluyera por el conducto.

Caían gotas de sangre en la boca de Raiko, esté comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Asami, vio todos sus recuerdos– **_Por favor perdóname, estoy desesperada y necesito tu ayuda, disculpa que te despierte antes de la planeado pero temo que todos estemos en peligro especialmente tú, mi señor en tu estado debilitado creo que Zaheer sigue vivo y vive aquí, ahora, en esta misma ciudad, listo para atacarnos en la ceremonia del despertar y lo más preocupante, si estoy en lo correcto es que Mako está en alianza con él_** –recuerdos iban y venían.

Asami movió el ataúd, detrás del trono que estaba en esa misma sala, le preparo todo, le puso bolsas de sangre, mangueras para traspasarla y su ropa.

Enfrente del portón llegaba un taxi, Korra bajo de este– **_Matare a Baatar_** –se decía así misma también pensaba las mil y un maneras de hacer que sufriera lenta y dolorosamente– **ahora, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?** –Trataba de recordar el nombre la de chica– **¿Salami? No, vamos Korra ella no es comida** –dijo suspirando– **¡Ah** **! Si, Asami** –se acercó al timbre con videocámara

Asami salía de la habitación cuando encontró a Mako en la sala de comando.

 **¿Que están importante Kai?** –decía Mako mientras se acercaba a la pantalla

 **Mira esto** -decía divertido.

Asami prefirió ignorarlos, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho su nombre.

 **¡Asami** **!** –Gritaba la chica al otro lado de la pantalla– **¡quiero hablar con Asami!**

Asami regreso y entro a la sala de comando viendo en pantalla a Korra, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y su respiración era alterada, estaba nerviosa que ¿hacia Korra ahí?

 **¡¿Ella es Korra?!** –le gritaba Mako enojado y receloso

 **¡Asami, ayúdame, ¿qué me está pasando?, ¿qué me está sucediendo?!** –grito Korra en modo de súplica.

 **Voy a salir** –Asami dijo atreves de la videocámara, se apartó, de nuevo ya iba a salir cuando Mako le grito.

 **¡Si te vas con ella, ya no eres bienvenida aquí, ¿entendiste?!** –completamente enojado.

Asami se volteo y lo miro seriamente– **Ahora que Raiko está despierto, ya veremos que dice al respecto** –termino de decir eso y retomo su camino.

Mako que do en shock– _**¿R-Raiko?**_ –pensando con temor, fue a la habitación donde se encontraban las tumbas de los Vampiros Mayores.

 **Se lo advertí y no quiso escucharme** –dijo Wu entrando en tono dramático– **debí decírtelo antes.**

 **¡¿Decirme que?!** –grito Mako

 **Su humana** -decía temeroso– **Korra no es humana, es Lycan**.

Esto definitivamente lo hizo enfadar más– **¡¿QUE?!** –exploto Mako

 **¿Qué es este alboroto?** –dijo una voz viniendo del fondo de la sala y haciendo que Mako quedara paralizado.

Asami subió a un auto y al salir se encontraba Korra– **sube** –dijo en tono amable y sonriendo.

Korra obedeció y Asami condujo– **nunca vuelvas a venir o te mataran** –dijo en tono de advertencia.

 **¿Por qué, quienes son esas personas?** –pregunto Korra confundida, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Asami iba contestar cuando recordó lo que le dijo Wu– **_por favor que no sea verdad_** –pensó, con temor agarro la playera de Korra y tirando de ella, pudo ver la herida de su hombro– **_no, no, no_** –se decía Asami una y otra vez– **te guste o no estás en una guerra de miles de años entre Vampiros y Lycans…** –hizo una pausa Asami, volteo a ver a Korra que no decía nada y vio su mirada confundida– **_que tierna_** –pensó– **hombres lobo** -le aclaro regreso su mirada al camino.

 **Ahora entiendo** –Korra recordó lo que paso en su departamento, el hombre que la mordió, el chico que salto al techo.

 **Considérate afortunada, los humanos mueren a una hora de la mordida de un inmortal, los virus que transmitimos son letales** –explicaba Asami.

 **Si tú me mordieras** –llamando la atención de Asami– **¿me convertiría en Vampiro?**

 **No, morirías** – ¿por qué preguntaba eso? Regreso su mirada al frente– **nadie ha sobrevivido a la mordida de ambas especies… debería detener el auto y matarte ahora mismo** –en realidad no quería pero simplemente el hecho de que una bestia la haya mordido la hacía enfadar.

 **¡Entonces ¿por qué estas ayudándome?!** –le molesto que le hablara así.

 **¡No lo hago!** –Le grito– **¡yo persigo y mato a tu especie!... mi único interés es saber ¿por qué te quiere Zaheer?** –se enfado

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

Mako y Wu se arrodillaron al ver a Raiko, este a su vez se sentaba en el trono– **déjanos** –le ordeno a Wu, este obedeció y salió de la habitación– **sabes ¿por qué me despertaron?, sirviente** -pregunto Raiko

 **No, mi señor** -contesto Mako– **pero lo sabré pronto**.

 **Cuando la encuentres** –lo miro con desprecio– **debes dejar que venga a mí** -esto sorprendió a Mako– **tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Asami y yo, ella me ha mostrado cosas muy inquietantes** –Mako a parto la mirada enojado– **cosas que tendrán que solucionarse pronto, este pacto se ha debilitado, es decadente, tal vez debí dejar a alguien más a cargo de mis asuntos**

 **Mi señor permítame solicitar ayuda, necesitas descansar** –decía en tono tranquilo.

 **Ya he descansado lo suficiente, lo que debes hacer es convocar a Tonraq** –dijo seriamente

 **Pero el sigue durmiendo, mi señor** –volteaba a ver su tumba– **Kuvira y los miembros del consejo llegaran mañana en la noche, para despertar a Tonraq, no a ti mi señor** -regresando la mirada pero miraba al suelo– **fuiste despertado un siglo antes de lo planeado** –esto hizo enojar a Raiko.

 **~~~Con Korra y Asami~~~**

Asami se estaciono enfrente de un edificio– **vamos** –mientras bajaba, Korra la siguió y ambas entraron al edificio.

 **Estoy viendo cosas** –dijo para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado- **más bien alucinaciones.**

 **No son alucinaciones** –decía mientras subía las escaleras– **son recuerdos, te mordieron y al hacerlo te pasaron sus recuerdos** –se detuvo en un determinado piso y entro a la habitación seguida de Korra– **usamos este lugar para hacer interrogaciones, es seguro aquí** –se dirigió a prender las luces y las cámaras de seguridad, saco una bolsa de sangre y se la aventó a Korra.

 **Industrias Futuro** –mirando la etiqueta y luego mirando a Asami

 **Somos los dueños, primero plasma sintético y ahora esto una vez aprobado tendremos mucho dinero** –programaba las cámaras de seguridad

 **Es sangre clonada** –decía Korra sorprendida, observaba el lugar, hasta que dio con una charola donde estaban balas de plata, sangre, cuchillas y varios tipos de pinzas– **¿p-para qué es esto?** –pregunto un poco temerosa.

 **Bueno, los Lycan son alérgicos a la plata, si no sacamos las balas rápido mueren en medio del interrogatorio** –mirando a Korra

 **Y ¿Qué hacen con ellos después?** –pregunto curiosa

 **Volvemos a meterles las balas** –como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Korra no esperaba eso, había que andarse con cuidado con esa chica, si no quería que la matara ahí mismo.

Había una silla de metal al lado de donde están los utensilios de tortura, como les llamo Korra, y de nuevo había un silencio incómodo, Asami camino hacia la ventana para ver si no la habían seguido.

 **Y dime, ¿por qué los odias tanto?** –decía mientras se recaba en su mano, verla en la ventana y en esa pose la hacía embobarse, a pesar de que la quería muerta.

 **Ya te dije es una guerra** –sin apartar la vista de la ventana

 **Entonces, ¿Solo sigues órdenes?** –seguía mirándola

Asami no contesto, había algo en Korra que la hacía diferente a otros Lycan, por más que quisiera odiarla como a los demás, no podía el efecto que producía era el contrario.

 **Está bien si no quieres contestar, solo es curiosidad mía…** –se dio cuenta que había preguntado algo incómodo para Asami.

Asami sé que do callada por unos segundos– **había algo en el establo, que destrozaba a los caballos** –hizo una pausa- **no pude salvar a mi madre ni a mi hermana** –Korra pudo escuchar que se le quebraba la voz– **sus gritos me despertaron, mi padre murió afuera intentando detenerlos, yo estaba en mi puerta apunto de correr a la habitación de mis sobrinas** –se asomaban las lágrimas, aun lo recorvada como si hubiese pasado ayer, recordaba sus gritos– **y las gemelas de solo seis años de edad, asesinadas** –cada vez más le costaba hablar- **como animales** –Korra se sintió culpable por haber hecho que recordara esas cosas.

 **Lo siento yo no…** –fue interrumpida, quería levantarse y abrazarla.

 **Cuando me di cuenta estaba en sus brazos, la guerra había entrado a nuestra casa, tenía días siguiendo a los Lycan, los alejo y me salvo** –una lagrima traviesa rodo por su mejilla y tenía un nudo en la garganta

 **¿Quién?** –aún seguía dudando si debía ir y abrazarla pero no lo hizo.

 **Raiko, el Vampiro más viejo y fuerte de todos, esa noche me convirtió en Vampiro, me concedió la vida eterna y la fuerza para vengar a mi familia, desde entonces no miro hacia atrás** –volteo a verla

 **¿Quién comenzó la guerra?** -seguía mirándola

 **Ellos** –hizo una pausa- **al menos es lo que nos hicieron creer** -en ese momento pensó en Mako y sus historias falsas– **está prohibido investigar el pasado** –recordó que Raiko seguramente ha de estar buscándola– **tengo que regresar** –dijo tomando su arma.

 **¿Que pasara conmigo?** –Decía Korra mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de Asami– **_es más alta que yo_** –pensó con desilusión.

 **Raiko sabrá que hacer, volveré mañana en la noche** \- **_es más bajita que yo_** –pensó con ternura.

 **No, yo no quiero estar aquí sola** –mientras hacia un puchero.

 **Lo harás si quieres vivir** –decía lo más seria que podía, a pesar de que no quería dejarla

 **No, quiero ir contigo, no me dejes aquí** –dijo haciendo de nuevo un puchero.

Asami se fue acercando a Korra, está por inercia dio un paso atrás, chocando con la silla donde estaba sentada anteriormente, Asami se acercó más se inclinó un poco para besar a Korra.

Korra sonrojada correspondió, el corazón de amabas latía muy rápido, Asami termino aquel tierno beso y al momento de retirarse apretó una esposa con cadena, Korra se desconcertó, e intento jalarla pero no podía.

 **¡Que rayos!** –Exclamo Korra aun sonrojada, había caído en el juego de la Vampiresa- **_nota mental, no confíes en los vampiros, son traposos, sexys y te hipnotizan con su sensualidad_** –pensaba mientras veía a Asami y esta la miraba sonriente que pronto cambio por un semblante serio.

 **Mañana cuando la luna llena salga, vas a cambiar, mataras y te alimentaras** -la miraba con cierta tristeza– **no lo podrás evitar y si no te cuidas** –no quería ni pensarlo– **te mataran, por eso no puedo dejarte libre, lo siento** –ese beso, a pesar de ser una trampa, había confirmado lo que sentía, ahora quería protegerla.

Se disponía a salir, cuando se detuvo y miro su arma, camino de vuelta hacia Korra– **una bala no te matara pero si evitara la transformación por unas cuantas horas, si no llego a tiempo, hazte un favor** –sin más salió de la habitación.

Korra miro la pistola y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, se recostó sobre sus brazos y sonreía mientras recordaba el beso.

Asami condujo de vuelta a la mansión, sin dase cuenta que unos Lycan la espiaban– **si la Vampira está aquí significa que nuestra Loba está sola** –decía Varrick mientras bajaba los binoculares– **lo que significa que regresara por ella y podremos seguirla.**

La Vampiresa entro a la misión directo a la habitación donde estaba Raiko, pero en el camino, Mako la detuvo y de nuevo la acorralo contra la pared

 **¿Quiero que me expliques la razón por la cual me haces todo esto?** –Decía de modo tranquilo– **me avergonzaste de esta forma** –cambio a estar molesto con ella, la vampiro solo suspiro fastidiada– **todos sabían que tenía planes para nosotros y tú lo arruinas** –decía desesperado

 **No había, no hay y no habrá un nosotros Mako, entiéndelo de una vez** -ya estaba harta de él.

 **Si habrá** –estaba seguro de sus palabras– **ahora iras con Raiko y le dirás exactamente lo que yo te diga, más bien, de ahora en adelante harás todo lo que yo te diga** –decía de forma autoritaria– **¿tienes alguna duda?** –sonreía de forma orgullosa.

 **Si, acércate** –le dijo de forma dulce, Mako obedeció y sonrió, creyó que Asami ya se había rendido a sus pies.

Asami aprovecho la cercanía y le pego en la boca del estómago haciendo que Mako se doblegara de dolor, enseguida Asami le dio un rodillazo en su cara, Mako cayó al suelo, la vampira aprovecho para salir corriendo donde estaba Raiko.

El Vampiro se levantó como pudo y fue tras ella, pero solo la vio entrar a la habitación– ** _¡demonios!_** –Exclamo mientras golpeaba la pared– **_¡eso es_! ** –mientras veía la cabina de control, entro y el tipo que estaba ahí le ordenó que se fuera, se acercó a la pantalla y puso el altavoz, así sabría de que hablaban.

Asami se acercó y cuando estovo lo suficientemente cerca de Raiko se arrodillo- **vamos Asami, ven acércate** –decía sonriendo

 **Yo, he estado perdida sin ti mi señor** –se levantó y camino unos pasos más pero miraba al suelo– **constantemente he sido atacada por Mako y su interminable amor obsesivo** –decía cierto desagrado.

Raiko comenzó a reírse– **Asami, es la historia más antigua del libro** –la vampiro lo miro confundida– **_"deseas lo único que no puedes obtener"_** –volvió a reír- **ahora, dime, ¿Por qué crees que Zaheer está vivo?** –pregunto seriamente

Asami estaba confundida– **pero te he dado las pruebas que necesitas**.

 **Solo son ideas e imágenes que no tienen coherencia, solo eso** –recalcaba con frustración– **justo por eso, el Despertar lo debe de hacer un Vampiro mayor, quien tiene la capacidad y el poder para hacerlo** –la regañaba– **y tú no lo tienes.**

 **Pero yo vi a Zaheer, le dispare, lo atropelle, me clavo su cuchilla…** –esto no se lo esperaba– **¿Qué más pruebas quieres? debes creerme.**

 **Por eso la cadena jamás se ha roto, ni una sola vez, al menos no en catorce siglos, no desde que los mayores comenzamos a alternarnos en el tiempo** –explicaba y la regañaba al mismo tiempo– **uno despierta mientras los otros dos están dormidos, así debe ser, ahora es el turno de Tonraq para reinar, no el mío.**

 **Pero no tenía otra opción, el trato corre peligro y Korra…** –trataba de justificarse cundo fue interrumpida.

 **Oh, cierto, la Lycan** –decía con desprecio

 **Por favor solo déjame conseguir la prueba que necesitas** –lo miraba con tristeza, ¿Qué todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no creerle?, que les pasaba últimamente.

 **No, dejare que Mako consiga la prueba** –otra vez él, creyó que Raiko la ayudaría, lo que menos esperaba es que confiara más en Mako que en ella– **si es que existe tal prueba** –ahí estaba, esto ya era el colmo.

 **¿Por qué confiase más en él que en mí?** –eso le dolía, por siempre Mako y ella ¿Qué?

 **Porque él no ha sido tentado por un animal** –no permitirá que le sucediera lo mismo que le paso a su hija– **Asami, sabes que eres como una hija para mí, pero no puedo permitir que rompas las reglas como si de un hueso se tratase, estas reglas existen por una razón y es la que nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir** –la miro con tristeza– **no tendré ni un poco de indulgencia para ti, cuando llegue Kuvira, el consejo se reunirá para discutir tu castigo.**

Asami no podía creer lo que escuchaba, trato de aguantar las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, sin más que decir se retiró de la habitación.

Mako la esperaba con un sequito para llevarla a su habitación, suspiro frustrada y dejo que la escoltaran.

Llegando a la habitación, le abrieron las puertas y ella entro.

 **Si me hubieras escuchado, nada de esto habría pasado** –decía en tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos– **considérate afortunada si los convenzo de que te perdonen la vida.**

 **¿Tuviste el valor de córtale la piel a Zaheer o él lo hizo por ti?** –pregunto sin más.

Mako descruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada por un rato, luego la miro directamente a los ojos– **recuerda todo lo que te rodea, por que pronto lo veras a mi manera** –hizo un ademan con la mirada, indicando que cerraran las puertas con llave.

 **Nadie, absolutamente nadie, abrirá esta puerta excepto yo** –daba órdenes a los dos Vampiros que se quedarían a cuidar la puerta.

Wu buscaba a Mako cuando escucho eso, así que se escondió, sabía que era de mala educación hacerlo pero su curiosidad era más.

 **Mi futura reina no puede volver a escapar** –cuando Wu escucho esto, empezó a idear un plan para liberar a Asami, no permitiría que Mako estuviera con ella.

Mako se dirigía a la oficina de Lin, varios Traficantes de Muerte se encontraban preparándose para ir por Kuvira.

 **Hay un cambio de planes** –llamando la atención de Lin- **Kai y su equipo irán por Kuvira.**

 **Pero es nuestro trabajo niño** –decía Lin confundida.

 **Ya no lo es más** –dicho esto se retiró.

Lin no confiaba en él, se acercó a Jinora y le dijo que lo siguiera sin que se diera cuenta, y así lo hizo

 **~~~En La Estación de Trenes~~~**

Un tren llegaba a la estación.

 **Hemos llegado señorita Kuvira** –decía un sirviente, Kuvira asintió y se levantó,

Kai hizo señales con su lámpara, diciendo que estaba "despejado", Kuvira confiada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida detrás de ella iban los miembros del consejo cuando escucho un aullido, sus guardias se prepararon.

Los Lycan comenzaron a subir al techo y a entrar por las ventanas, atacaron a los guardias, todos estaba acorralados debido a que el espacio era muy estrecho, esto era una ventaja para los Lycan, los miembros del consejo fueron asesinados uno por uno, Kuvira peleaba lo más que podía pero eran demasiados, la rasguñaron por todas partes, cayó casi inconsciente por la hemorragia que estos causaron.

Cuando todo finalizo, Kai dio la orden y todos regresaron a la mansión, Jinora observo, con sus binoculares, todo a distancia, desde lo alto de un edificio, sorprendida bajo de este, subió a su moto y se dirigió a la mansión.

Ghazan entro al tren y vio todo el desorden, sonrió y camino hasta Kuvira, quien solo agonizaba, saco una jeringa y la clavo en su cuello, extrajo la sangre que necesitaba y se retiró, después, un Lycan termino con su sufrimiento.

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

Wu caminaba "discretamente" hasta el cuarto de electricidad, y bajo la palanca de la caja, cortando la electricidad y activando la alarma de emergencia, salió y corrió hacia la habitación de Asami, una vez que los guardias se fueran, Wu entro y le aventó un morral con una pistola y municiones.

 **¿Por qué estas ayudándome?** –decía extrañada.

 **Querida Asami, no lo hago, simplemente me estoy haciendo un favor** –diciendo con ironía.

Asami tomo su gabardina y salto por la ventana, subió a su auto y fue por Korra, Wu al escuchar el motor lejos fue en busca de Mako, después de un rato lo encontró en un pasillo con Lin.

 **La alarma se activó sin ninguna razón, cerraremos la mansión para estar seguros** –le explicaba la situación a Mako cuando Wu llego.

 **Asami se escapó** –Mako volteo a verlo– **para irse con Korra** –esto hizo enojar a Mako.

 **¡Quiero su cabeza en una charola!** _–_ le decía a Lin enojado.

Asami salió de la mansión sin darse cuenta de que un auto la seguía _–_ **vamos por nuestra Lycan** –decía con emoción Varrick

Asami llego rápidamente a su destino, bajo del auto y entro al edificio, subió las escaleras cuando escucho pisadas, se asomó por el barandal y corrió por Korra, entro a la habitación.

 **Es hora de irnos** –decía mientras se acercaba a desencadenar a Korra.

 **Wau, que fácil** –exclamo al ver que podía liberarse fácilmente.

Asami sonrió, miro la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad y pudo ver que habían varios Lycan afuera, sin más comenzó a dispararles, busco otra salida, y vio una ventana tras ella _–_ **agáchate** –le ordeno, disparo a la ventana haciendo que se rompiera, Korra se acercó a la ventana, ahora, rota.

 **¿Qué esperas?, ¡salta!** –decía mientras observaba como Korra estaba al borde de la ventana.

 **¿Estás loca?** _–_ Dándose vuelta _–_ **¿Quieres que muera?**

Asami iba contestar cuando unos Lycan abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a disparar, uno casi le da a Korra, esto provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, la Vampiresa contraataco matando a todos– **_me llamo loca, ¡Já!, ya veremos quien está loca_ ** –pensaba mientras veía a Korra caer.

Korra hizo una pirueta y callo de pie, miro hacia arriba y le sonrió a Asami, sonrisa que fue devuelta.

Asami escucho voces detrás de ella y vio algo que la enterneció pero como siempre, lo oculta.

 **Tranquilo Varrick vas a estar bien** –decía Zhu Li mientras hacía presión en la herida de bala.

 **Z-Zhu Li, v-vete…** –decía con dificultad.

 **No, no te dejare** –comenzó a llorar.

 **V-voy… a estar… bien** –eso esperaba– **ahora Korra… te… necesita más… que yo…**

 **Está bien** –se levantó y se dio cuenta que la Vampira los estaba mirando así que corrió escaleras abajo. Asami estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando agarraron su pie.

 **No dejare… que le… hagas daño** –Varrick quería darle tiempo para escapar.

Korra esperaba a Asami– **_¿Por qué tardara tanto?_** –pensaba cuando un auto de policía se estacionaba junto a ella, estaba desconcertada cuando dos policías salieron y la metieron, justo en ese momento Zhu Li también entro al auto, y este comenzó a andar.

Asami tomo a Varrick y lo sentó en la silla donde estaba sentada Korra, e igual que ella lo encadeno pero de ambas manos, le saco las balas de su cuerpo.

 **La situación está así, yo hago las preguntas y tu respondes, si te niegas** –le mostraba una bala te plata– **no hace falta que te lo diga.**

 **Está bien…** -resignado, él no era un buen guerrero, su fuerte era inventar cosas y hacer investigaciones, pero reconocía cuando no tenía opción

 **Quiero saber la razón por la cual Zaheer esta tras Korra** –decía seriamente

 **Bueno, es una historia un poco larga** –decía nervioso

 **Tenemos el tiempo suficiente** –se acomodaba frente a Varrick sin quitar su mirada seria.

 **Está bien, todo comenzó hace tiempo en un pequeño pueblo…** -comenzó su relato.

 **~~~Con Korra~~~**

 **¿Quién eres tú?, ¿A dónde me llevan?** –miraba a Zhu Li confundida

 **Soy Zhu Li y te llevaremos con Zaheer** –estaba seria, de esa manera ocultaba su tristeza– **¿trajeron la inyección?** –El copiloto la saco y se la dio– **muy bien, solo hay que esperar el momento.**

 **¿De qué momento hablas?** –estaba asustada y bastante confundida.

 **Muy pronto lo sabrás** –decía volteando a mirar a la ventana, del lado de Korra, la luna que estaba oculta entre las nubes.

 **~~~Con Asami~~~**

 **Y eso es todo…** -finalizaba Varrick, Asami estaba sorprendida, no esperaba nada de eso, era más que suficiente para que Raiko le creyera, pero si iba y se lo decía en no lo haría, pero si llevaba al Lycan… tal vez

 **Muy bien, te llevare conmigo y le dirás todo esto a Raiko** acercándose a Varrick y quitándole las esposas que lo ataban en la silla, después le puso otras pero estas estaban encadenadas con su cuello y pies, bajaron las escaleras, subieron al auto y Asami condujo hasta la mansión.

 **~~~Con Korra~~~**

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Korra empezó a sentir dolor, jadeaba y estaba inquieta, volteo a ver a la ventana y vio que la luna despejada, sus ojos cambiaron, se pusieron negros y en ese momento su dolor aumento.

 **¡Ahhh!...** –Korra sentía como sus costillas se separaban, se alzó la playera para ver su abdomen y este se estaba haciendo más marcado, se veían sus costillas y demás huesos moviéndose, sus músculos se hacían más grandes y sus colmillos se alargaron,

 **Este es el momento** –dijo tranquilamente Zhu Li tomando la jeringa, Korra se movía mucho así que, la inyecto en la pierna, poco a poco, Korra se fue calmando, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

 **¿Qué… fue… eso?** decía aun adolorida y jadeante.

 **Te ayudara a retener la transformación por treinta minutos o una hora** –guardaba la jeringa.

 **¿Por qué me siguen?, ¿qué quieren de mí?** –pregunto ya más relajada, Zhu Li suspiro.

 **¿Y bien?** –pregunto al ver que no contestaba.

Zhu Li decidió contarle

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

Mako entro al cuarto donde estaba Raiko, cuando estuvo frente a él, se arrodillo.

 **Yo, pedí que viniera Asami, no tu** –lo miro con disgusto.

 **Ella te desobedeció, se escapó de la misión** –miraba el suelo.

 **Eres demasiado inútil, que permitiste que escapara** –lo regaño

 **No, lo soy, esta obsesionada, cree que Zaheer está vivió y que estoy en un especie de trato con él** –ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Asami le pidiera de rodillas que la perdonara.

 **Todo eso es cierto y aquí está la prueba de ello** –Mako no se esperaba eso, cuando se dio vuelta, Asami estaba entrando a la habitación, con un hombre cubierto de sangre y detrás de ella un Traficante de Muerte el cual se posiciono detrás de Mako.

Asami le indico que arrodillara ante Raiko, Varrick no quería pero Asami lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la rodilla y lo hizo caer, y de nuevo lo encadeno pero esta vez al suelo.

Mako y Raiko la vieron extrañados– **diles todo lo que me contaste** –ordeno Asami, al ver que Varrick no contestaba, saco una bala y la puso en su hombro, esta inmediatamente comenzó a quemarlo.

 **¡Ahhh!... está bien, lo hare ¡Ahhh!..** -grito Varrick ante el dolor, Asami retiro la bala– **Durante años, hemos intentado combinar las castas, y durante años hemos fallado, parecía que era inútil, aun a nivel celular, nuestra especie parecía que estaba destinada a extinguirse pero sabíamos que la clave era localizar una casta extraña , a un descendiente directo de Vatuu Corvinus…**

 **~~~Con Z~~~**

 **¿Vatuu Corvinus?** –pregunto extrañada Korra.

 **Un jefe militar que llego al poder a principios del siglo V, justo cuando una plaga devasto a su pueblo, curiosamente solo el sobrevivió, su cuerpo cambio la enfermedad y la moldeo para su beneficio, fue así que se convirtió en el primer inmortal…** -explicaba Zhu Li

 **~~~Con V~~**

 **Años después tuvo dos hijos que heredaron esta misma cualidad…** -fue interrumpido

 **Los hijos del clan Corvinus** –interrumpió Raiko– **a uno lo mordió un murciélago y a otro un lobo en el camino solitario de la mortalidad como humano, es una ridícula leyenda.**

 **Puede ser, pero nuestra especie tiene un ancestro en común…** -volvió a ser interrumpido **.**

 **Hay un descendiente de Corvinus justo ahí, a menos de 10 cm de ti** –Raiko estaba empezando a molestarse.

 **Sí, pero su sangre fue contaminada…** -volvía a explicar

 **~~~Con Z~~~**

 **Nosotros necesitábamos una fuente pura, un duplicado del virus original, la casta Corvinus que se oculta en el código genético de sus descendientes humanos y transmitido en su forma latente otra vez de los siglos…** -continuaba

 **~~~Con V~~~**

 **A Korra Corvin, su sangre permite la unión perfecta entre nuestras especies** – termino de relatar Varrick, Asami estaba sorprendida, Korra una descendiente directo de Vatuu y su sangre podía aceptar ambas especies, ahora entendía para que la querían tanto.

 **¡No puede haber esa unión y hablar de eso está prohibido!** –gritaba Raiko

 **Ya veremos, cuando Zaheer la inyecte** –sonreía con arrogancia

 **¡Zaheer ya no existe!** –dijo seguro, Mako lo había asesinado.

 **Permítame preguntarle, ¿según quién?** –volvía a sonreír.

Raiko miro a Mako quien retrocedía pero fue detenido por el Traficante, Mako trato de liberarse pero al no poder, saco sus garras y las enterró en el pecho de traficante sacándole el corazón, aventó el cadáver y este cayo encima de la tumba de Tonraq, Mako aprovecho para correr fuera de la mansión.

Asami iba salir tras él pero Raiko la detuvo y se acercó a ella.

 **Puedo asegurarte, Asami, que Mako pagara con su vida** –de eso se encargaría Raiko, Mako debía morir.

 **Hay algo más que deben saber** –continuo, algo le decía que no iba a volver a ver a Zhu Li, así que ya no tenía caso seguir– **si Zaheer, pone sus manos en la sangre de algún Vampiro Puro como Kuvira y se la inyecta a Korra, será Mitad Vampiro y Mitad Lycan pero más fuerte que ambas especies**

Jinora corrió hasta la oficina de Lin, cuando llego le conto todo lo que había pasado, Lin inmediatamente fue con Raiko.

 **Mi señor, los miembros del consejo fueron asesinados** –hizo una pausa, observo el rostro de asombro de Asami y Raiko– **y a la Señorita Kuvira, la desangraron.** –finalizo Lin

 **Se los dije** – Varrick sonrió con tristeza.

Raiko iba a golpearlo pero Asami se interpuso– **por favor, permíteme encargarme de él, tiene plata en su cuerpo, morirá de todos modos, solo deja que sufra** –no sabía por qué lo hizo.

 **Esta bien** –hizo una pausa– **lamento haber dudado de ti, te prometo que tendrás la absolución** –Asami bajo la mirada– **después de que mates a la descendiente de Corvinus** –Asami levanto la mirada sorprendida– **a Korra** –sin más salió de la habitación.

Asami se quedó en la misma posición, no podía matar a Korra, más bien no quería, pero Raiko le dio la vida eterna y la ha tratado como si fuera su hija. Que se supone que debía hacer.

 **~(ouo) ~**

 _Chan-chaan-chaaan…bueno este capítulo sí estuvo… largo… creo que me excedí y disculpen si hay algunos errores xD, pero bueno, espero que les guste ya saben dejen su Review y diganme si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o pregunta xD, hasta la próxima_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola, hola! Lamento el retraso, pero aquí está el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :D_

 ** _Death Innocent_** _: Aquí lo tienes xD, espero que te guste._

 ** _Catching RE:_** _te llevaras una sorpresa respecto a Varrick xD_

 ** _Aly G_** _: también me reí cuando lo escribía xD_

 ** _OneOkRock:_** _prometo hacerlos largos_

 ** _Vnat07:_** _espero que te guste xD, tenemos eso en común, también me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, especial con los segundos, me gustan mucho :3_

 **~(ouo) ~**

 **~~~Con Korra~~~**

Korra estaba sorprendida, ella no quería formar parte de esa guerra, quería de nuevo su vida normal, pero si no hubiese pasado todo eso no habría conocido a Asami, de cierta forma agradecía que pasara todo eso.

 **Bueno hemos llegado** –decía Zhu Li mientras sacaba otra jeringa.

 **¿Eso para qué es?** –decía temerosa.

 **Ya lo veras** –sonreía con malicia, en acto seguido la inyecto en el hombro.

Korra empezó a adormilarse, se sentía cansada, poco a poco término dormida.

 **Llévenla con Zaheer** –ordeno Zhu Li bajando del auto, camino hasta el laboratorio y detrás de ella los Lycans con Korra– **aquí esta Korra** –decía mientras veía a Zaheer que preparaba las jeringas y demás utensilios.

 **Perfecto Zhu Li** –se daba la vuelta para mirarla– **¿Dónde está Varrick?** –pregunto al ver a Zhu Li sola.

Ella solo bajo la mirada entristecida– **amarren a Korra en la cama metálica** –ignorando la pregunta de Zaheer, que inmediatamente lo comprendió y no dijo más.

 **~~~Con Asami~~~**

Se quedó pensando, estaba sola en ese cuarto con Varrick, no lograba decidirse.

 **Difícil elección eh** –dijo Varrick al verla pensativa, pero también para dar entender que seguía ahí y estaba vivió.

Asami lo volteo a mirar de forma asesina, lo desencadeno y lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto y poniendo sus ojos azules– **me vas a llevar donde tienen a Korra** –Varrick asintió varias veces– **y donde se te ocurra traicionarme te meteré en una tina con Nitrato de Plata, ¿¡entendiste** **!? –volviendo a asentir y después lo bajo.**

 **Solo dame un segundo** –dijo apartándose un poco, respiro hondo y comenzó a sacar las pocas balas que le había dejado Asami como tortura.

Una vez fuera las balas, Asami le puso unas esposas sin apretar y lo llevaba delante de ella, todos los vampiros miraban a Varrick con desprecio y disgusto, él solo sentía miedo, jamás había estado en un lugar con muchos vampiros, en el transcurso del camino se topó con Lin.

 **Se lo que estas pensado hacer…** **–** fue interrumpida.

 **No vas a detenerme si es lo que vienes a hacer** –dijo con determinación.

 **Jamás dije que te detendría, iré contigo** –dijo sonriendo

 **Pero, ¿Y Raiko?** –con preocupación.

 **Algunos Traficantes siguieron a Mako y entonces fue por él** –explicaba.

 **Muy bien, entonces vamos** –comenzó a caminar fuera de la mansión, una vez fuera se acercó a su auto, le quito las esposas a Varrick y le ordeno que subiera, después ella subió del lado del piloto y comenzó a manejar a las direcciones que Varrick le decía.

Lin subió a otro auto con unos Traficantes y siguieron a Asami.

 **~~~Con Korra~~~**

Despertaba del sedante que Zhu Li le inyecto, veía todo borroso, cuando logro enfocar su vista, un Lycan intentaba sacarle sangre de su brazo cuando Korra lo movió al sentir la aguja, haciendo que esta se callera y se rompiera, el Lycan molesto le dio una bofetada.

 **¡Basta **! –Le grito– ve a ver por qué tarda tanto Ghazan –enseguida el Lycan se retiró– me disculpo por eso, hay que enseñarle buenos modales –decía sonriendo– y hablando de modales, donde están los míos –rio un poco– soy Zaheer.****

 **Yo tengo que irme –no quería estar ahí, tenía que regresar por Asami– tengo que volver –mientras veía que le limpiaba el brazo con un algodón.**

 **No puedes volver –la miro y después tomo otra jeringa– no hay a donde ir, los Vampiros te matarían al verte, solo por ser lo que eres –la miro y después le enterró la aguja de la jeringa – uno de los nuestros.**

 **¡Ahhh!...–gritó de dolor, después sintió que la aguja salía de su cuerpo– tu guerra no tiene nada que ver conmigo.**

 **¿Mi guerra? –la miro extrañado, Korra vio el Colgate que traía, entonces las recuerdos de no vinieron pero esta vez eran más detallados.**

 **Te obligaron a verla morir** –esto llamo la atención del hombre – **a P´li** –Zaheer la recordó con tristeza **–** **eso inicio la guerra.**

 **Hubo un tiempo en el que éramos esclavos, los guardianes diurnos de los Vampiros, nací siendo un esclavo y nunca albergue mala voluntad, incluso me comprometí con una Vampira** –sonrió ante aquel recuerdo **– pero estaba prohibida nuestra unión, Raiko era su padre adoptivo desde que era una bebé, él le tenía miedo a la mezcla de especies, era tanto su temor que la mato, quemándola viva –le dolía recordar todo eso pero también lo enfurecía– por amarme, él inicio la guerra, ha dedicado los últimos 600 años, a exterminar a nuestra especie –finalizo mirándola seriamente.**

 **¿Que pasara con Asami? –esperaba que Zaheer entendiera como se sentía.**

 **Zaheer comprendió lo que pasaba entre ella y la Vampira, iba a contestarle cuando fue interrumpido.**

 **Tenemos visitas inesperadas, señor –decía Zhu Li.**

 **Zaheer fue inmediatamente, cuando llego a la sala, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.**

 **Teníamos un trato Zaheer –decía enojado**

 **La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes ¿verdad Mako? –decía con ironía– sabes perfectamente que son asuntos que deben discutirse en privado –mientras veía a los secuaces de Mako– por favor lleven a nuestros invitados al sótano –le decía a los Lycans, Mako hizo un ademan para que fuera, así todos salieron, quedando Zaheer y Mako solos – el Consejo fue asesinado, pronto tendrás todo, grandes tratos y un riguroso pacto de paz con los Lycan, que espero no se olvide con el recuento de los daños.**

 **Como asumo el control ahora que Raiko está despierto –decía molesto al recordar a cierta Vampira que lo despertó– aunque quisiera matarlo no puedo vencerlo, cada vez es más fuerte.**

 **Es por eso que necesito a Korra** –esa noticia no se la esperaba **– si Raiko fuera fácil de vencer, tú ya te habrías encargado hace muchos siglos –decía con ironía.**

 **Mako iba a replicar cuando escucho disparos y una explosión– es Raiko –dijo Mako sorprendido, como había llegado hasta allí.**

 **Sí, es él, si no fueras tan inútil y hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, él seguiría hibernando **–se acercó a una mesa y de esta saco una pistola un cartucho extra– ¿dónde estará Ghazan? –pensaba preocupado.****

 **¿Hay alguna otra salida? –definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Raiko.**

 **Creo que nunca se te ocurrió que tendrías que sangrar para lograr esta jugada –decía irónico– y de irte ni lo pienses –camino hacia la puerta.**

Mako en esa distracción saco la pistola que tenía escondida en la espalda, Zaheer abrió la puerta y en ese momento Mako le disparo directo en el hombro.

Sintió una sustancia recorrer por sus venas, le estaba quemando todo su cuerpo, miro su mano y vio que se ponía azul, sus venas se empezaron a hinchar.

 **Nitrato de Plata** –decía sonriente **– apuesto a que no lo esperabas** –Mako vio como Zaheer cayo inconsciente, sonrió y luego salió del lugar

Asami, Varrick, Lin y algunos Traficantes entraron a la guarida de Zaheer eran varios túneles, algunos Lycan tachaban a Varrick de traidor, ya que él los estaba guiando, Asami se encargaba de protegerlo, se abrieron paso entre los túneles y encontraron a los Vampiros Traidores, así que los mataron, siguieron por donde les decía Varrick.

Ghazan llego tarde, vio a Zaheer en el suelo, se acercó a él y vio que tenía las venas hinchadas y tenía un extraño color azul, esto lo enfureció, escucho pisadas y fue corriendo hacia el lugar, cuando llego en ese momento pasaba un Vampiro al cual empujo, el Vampiro se levantó y saco dos látigos, con uno le pego a Ghazan en la mejilla izquierda, esto provocó que Ghazan se transformara, Vampiro le pegaba cada vez más al Lycan, pero este solo avanzaba, el Vampiro retrocedía a cada paso del Lycan, iba a pegarle de nuevo hasta que su látigo se atoro con una roca, esto lo aprovecho el Lycan y lo ataco.

Asami seguía junto a Lin cuando Varrick se detiene llamando la atención de Asami, él la mira con tristeza y corre en otra dirección, ella lo sigue, Varrick se detiene, tenía sus ojos negros y sus colmillos de fuera, Asami se acerca a él, llegando a su lado.

 **Nos están siguiendo** –Varrick voltea por donde vino y aparece un Lycan **.**

Asami comienza a dispararle al Lycan cuando lo mata aparece otro, Varrick la toma del brazo y empezó a correr. Unos metros después aparece otro Lycan, Varrick empuja al Lycan hasta chocar con la pared, Asami se sorprendió, cuando escucho al Lycan que los seguía, cargo su pistola y le disparo, miro a Varrick forcejear con el Lycan, esté estaba ganando la pelea, así que Asami le disparo, el cadáver callo encima de Varrick.

 **Ya lo tenía** –decía mientras se quitaba al Lycan de encima y se sacudía **– pero aun así gracias –Asami solo sonrió y siguieron caminando, subieron una escalera cuando escucharon varios disparos.**

Korra trataba de liberarse pero no podía, cuando Zhu Li entro, tomo una pistola y se escondió detrás de un escritorio que estaba allí.

 **Por favor libérame** –suplicó Korra

 **Shhh… **–Zhu Li la callo cuando escucho a un Lycan acercándose, cuando estaba a punto de disparar este, recibió otros disparos y cayó muerto.****

Asami entro al cuarto y vio a Korra que estaba sana y a salvo, enseguida Zhu Li salió de sus escondite y le apuntando a Asami, está reconoció enseguida quien era la chica y solo levanto sus manos, Zhu Li la miraba con rencor está apunto de jalar el gatillo, cuando Varrick entro a la habitación poniéndose enfrente de Asami.

 **Zhu Li baja el arma por favor** –Zhu Li se sorprendió de ver a Varrick vivo, soltó el arma y corrió a abrazarlo.

Asami libero a Korra **– tengo que sacarte de aquí, Raiko viene en camino y no descansara hasta matar a cada Lycan –decía preocupada**

 **También te matara a ti por ayudarme –con su mano tomaba la mejilla de Asami.**

 **Lo sé –sonreía y se apegaba más a la mano cálida de Korra** y sin más está la abrazo, Asami correspondió el abrazo, luego lo rompió, no quería pero no era el momento ni el lugar para eso.

 **Ya sé que fue lo que inicio la guerra** –miraba a Varrick y a Asami simultáneamente.

 **Una buena historia que contar pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí** –dijo Asami.

 **Tienes razón, nos dividiremos, ustedes regresen por donde venimos Asami, Zhu Li y yo iremos de este lado** –dijo determinado Varrick, Asami lo miro de manera desconfiada **– vamos Asami, confía en mí, nos veremos en el auto en 20 min máximo 30.**

 **Si no llegáramos en ese tiempo, vallase –dijo tomando a Korra del brazo y saliendo del cuarto, Varrick sonrió y se fue por el otro lado.**

 **Ghazan termino con el Vampiro cuando escucho mas pasos enseguida se levantó y vio a Raiko, se abalanzo sobre él, pero este saco su espada clavándosela en el pecho, después saco su espada y siguió caminando.**

 **Asami seguía caminando cuando encontró un pasillo lleno de Lycan y Vampiros disparándose, decidió ir por otro camino, Korra iba enfrente por si algún Lycan aparecía, pero no había nada, así que se adelantó para abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con Mako, este reconoció a Korra y detrás de ella vio a Asami, con celos y rabia le disparo a Korra 3 veces, está cayo retorciéndose de dolor, en seguida empezó a sentir como se quemaba su piel poniéndose azul, por sus venas corría el nitrato y la vez se le hinchaban, Asami se arrodillo frente a ella, estaba asustada, no quería que Korra muriera– vas a estar bien, tranquila –mientras la veía que se le dificultaba respirar.**

 **Es suficiente, vendrás conmigo - Mako se acercó, puso sus ojos azules y sacando sus colmillos, quiso tomarla del brazo pero Asami se zafo se du agarre, también poniendo sus ojos azules y sacando sus colmillos, estaba enojada.**

 **Espero vivir para ver como Raiko termina con tu vida –dijo enojada y en todo de advertencia.**

 **Apuesto que si –estaba harto de que se escudare en Raiko– pero déjame decirte algo de tu adorado y oscuro protector –Asami lo miro– él fue quien mato a tu familia no los Lycan –esto sorprendió a Asami, no sabía si creerle o no así que bajo su mirada para ignorarlo– jamás pudo seguir sus propias reglas decía que no podía soportar el sabor del ganado –Asami volvió a mirarlo– y de vez en cuando se saciaba con sangre humana, yo guardaba su secreto, limpiaba el desorden pero fue él quien entro a las habitaciones eliminando a todos aquellos cercanos a tu corazón pero cuando llego a ti la insoportable idea de desangrarte desapareció, tú le recordabas a su hija P´li, al menos no físicamente pero había algo en ti que la recordó, a su propia hija que la condenó a muerte.**

 **No, no es cierto –no quería creer nada de lo que Mako le dijera.**

 **Puedes creer lo que quieras –dijo mirándola– ahora ven, tú debes estar a mi lado –él se acercó, pero Asami lo rechazaba haciendo hacia atrás, miro a Korra y le puso una mano en su mejilla, esto lo hizo enfurecer más, así que le apunto con su pistola– date prisa – dijo amenazante.**

 **Asami se movió un poco cuando, Mako sintió que lo agarraron del pie, volteo a ver quién era y se sorprendía ver a Zaheer aún vivo, Mako no le tomo importancia y miro de vuelta a Asami, Zaheer de un momento a otro saco su cuchilla y se la enterró en su pierna.**

 **Mako se apartó del dolor, Asami estaba sorprendida– muérdela –dijo con dificultad Ghazan– será mitad Vampiro y mitad Lycan, pero más fuertes que ambos –Asami miro a Korra casi inconsciente, se acercó lentamente a su cuello, cuando estuvo cerca, la mordió.**

 **Que estás haciendo –decía Mako enojado mientras se sacaba la cuchilla.**

 **Pudiste matarme, pero lo que predomina es mi voluntad –decía Zaheer con una sonrisa y con orgullo, Mako le volvió a disparar varias veces, cuando a lo lejos vio la sombra de Raiko, así que se fue del lugar.**

 **Asami sintió que la tomaban del cuello y la aventaban hacia la pared, se levantó un poco para ver quien había sido, cuando volteo a ver a Korra, vio que Raiko la tomo del cuello, Korra solo abrió muy poco sus ojos, Raiko en acto de desprecio la aventó contra la pared, la cual se rompió y Korra cayó en un estanque poco profundo.**

 **Raiko volteo a mirar a Asami** **–** **¿dónde está Mako? –** **le grito enojado, Asami sintió miedo al verlo así, mas aparte lo que le había contado Mako le había provocado cierto temor.**

 **Raiko la miro preocupado, cambio su carácter a uno suave** **–** **Asami, perdóname –** **decía arrepentido por haberle gritado.**

 **No fueron los Lycan –** **Asami temblaba** **–** **fuiste tú –** **Raiko comprendió lo que le pasaba** **–** **¿cómo pudiste pedir mi confianza, sabiendo que habías matado a mi familia?**

 **Si, tome algo que te pertenecía –** **decía serio** **–** **pero te he dado mucho más, ¿no te parece justo que haya dado el don de la vida eterna?**

 **¿Y la vida de tu hija? –** **Estaba desconcertada** **–** **era tu propia sangre y carne –** **Raiko camino hacia el cadáver de Zaheer, arranco de su cuello el colgante, después se volteo a mirar a Asami.**

 **¡Yo amaba a mi hija! –** **le grito** **–** **pero abominación que crecía en si vientre era una traición para mí –** **se acercó** **–** **hice lo necesario para proteger a la especie y así lo hare con Korra.**

 **No –** **suplicaba Asami al ver que Zaheer saco su espada y se dirigió hacia el agujero donde había caído Korra.**

 **En el tiempo que Raiko y Asami discutían Korra comenzó a transformarse, le salieron orejas y cola de pelaje blanco, se volvió más alta, sus ojos se pusieron aún más azules, en su piel le había crecido pelaje blanco, le salieron garras y sus colmillos crecieron más que los de un Lycan y Vampiros normales.**

 **Raiko busco con la mirada a Korra pero no la encontró, escuchó un gruñido detrás de él pero al darse la vuelta Korra lo empujo, Raiko cayó en el estanque, se estaba levantando cuando vio los pies, ahora patas, de Korra, termino de levantarse completamente cuando ella ya estaba detrás de él.**

 **Sin perder tiempo, Raiko lanzo golpes pero Korra esquivaba todos, cuando vio la oportunidad ella lo rasguño varias veces en la cara y cayo de rodillas ante ella. Eso la distrajo pero se levantó de momento y la tomo por la espalda, la levanto y la aventó contra una roca, enseguida llegaron 3 traficantes y comenzaron a dispararle a Korra.**

 **Asami estaba en un dilema, pero ahora tenía su respuesta, le haría caso a su corazón, cuando escucho los disparos, se levantó y ataco a los traficantes.**

 **Raiko al verla la empujo contra la pared, esto molesto a Korra, quien comenzó a correr hacia Raiko y este con la velocidad que llevaba Korra la levanto dándole vuelta y dejándola caer en el piso, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla, Asami se molestó y tomó la espada, con esta corto la cara de Raiko, este saco dos dagas, pero entonces se quedó inmóvil, la parte cortada de la cara cayo y enseguida también su cuerpo.**

 **Asami se acercó a Korra lentamente, este volteo a verla pero enseguida miro hacia un escondite que había en la parte superior del piso y gruño un poco, lo mismo hizo con el escondite de abajo, Asami se dio cuenta de que alejaba a los Lycan.**

 **Entre los escombros, Asami recogió el medallón de Zaheer, se giró y miro a Korra la cual ya estaba en forma humana, ella le sonrió, Korra estaba a punto de besarla cuando fueron interrumpidas.**

 **¡Están vivas!** **–Grito Varrick al verlas, las chicas boletaron a verlo y pudieron ver que tenían a Lin con él–** **la encontramos moribunda así que decidimos ayudarla** **–decía al verlas extrañadas, las chicas se miraron entre si y sonrieron, luego caminaron hasta llegar con Varrick, Zhu Li y Lin, Korra ayudo a llevar a Lin al auto, después subieron y Asami condujo…**

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

 **La sangre del cadáver del vampiro que Mako asesino, se escurrió por toda la tumba de Tonraq, haciendo que este despertara de su sueño…**

 _ **"pensaba que no podía predecir el futuro las consecuencias de esta noche retumbaron por los pasillos de ambos bandos durante muchos años, dos Vampiros Mayores murieron, uno de ellos en mis manos, pronto Tonraq tomara el trono y una ola de rabia y castigo caerá sobre la noche se aclararan las diferencias, se formaran alianzas y pronto será a mi quien persiga, pero mientras este con Korra, sé que podremos vencer cualquier peligro…"**_

 **~(ouo)~**

 _Gracias a aquellos que leyeron, siguieron y agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia, bueno, llegamos al final de esta película, haré la película 2, y aparte me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias sobre que otra película quisieran ustedes que adaptara, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima, estén atentos a la segunda peli, nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! De nuevo, espero que estén bien, como había escrito anteriormente, aquí les traigo la segunda película de UnderWorld, lo prometido es deuda xD_

 _Gracias por sus sugerencias y claro, aun acepto más._

 _Bueno no los entretengo más…_

 _Ya saben, los personajes de LoK y UnderWorld no me pertenecen, solo son parte de mi imaginación toda locochona xD._

 _~(owo)~_

 ** _UNDERWORLD 2_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Hace 8 siglos, ignorada por la humanidad, se creó una sangrienta y violenta enemistad, entre Vampiros y Lycans._**

 ** _Según cuenta la leyenda, la guerra comenzó por 2 hermanos gemelos, eran dos de los hijos del primer inmortal, Vatuu Corvinus._**

 ** _Tonraq que fue mordido por un murciélago haciendo que este se convirtiera en el líder de sangre de los Vampiros._**

 ** _Unalaq que fue mordido por un lobo haciendo que este se convirtiera en el primero y más poderoso de los Lycan._**

 ** _1202 D.C._**

Miraba sorprendido aquella aldea, ahora fantasma, casi en llamas, había cadáveres por todos lados, algunas casas ya estaban envueltas en llamas – **Oh no, hermano que has hecho** –Dijo en susurro.

 **De nuevo hemos llegado solamente a verlos destrozos de esa bestia** –Decía con repugnancia– **No pienso seguir tolerando estas cosas, Tonraq** –Lo volteaba a ver molesto– **Hay que detener a tu hermano y tiene que ser esta noche.**

 **Padre, hay que matarlos antes de que se transformen** –Decía una muchacha, llamando su atención.

 **¿Aun anda por aquí?** –Tomándole la razón a su hija, se atrevió a preguntarle por su hermano.

 **Sí, Raiko** –Contesto tristemente, a pesar de que eran diferentes, podían sentirse, ya que tenían una conexión muy grande– **Más te vale no lastimarlo.**

 **Te prometí que no lo haría** –Dijo sonriendo– **Pero hay que controlar a Unalaq** –Decía con arrogancia– **¡Quemen los cuerpos y revisen las casas!** –Ordeno.

Todos obedecieron, algunos bajaban de sus caballos otros, recorrían el lugar y buscaban alguna señal de Unalaq o algún otro Lycan.

Tonraq estaba por unírseles pero Raiko lo detuvo– **Tonraq, quédate conmigo** –Dijo amenazante.

Un par de guardias entro a una casa, en ella habían cadáveres, le pidió la antorcha a su compañero, cuando se dio la vuelta para prenderles fuego, un Lycan a media transformación, se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue gruñirle al Vampiro, después corrió a un costado de la casa, rompiendo la pared de madera, una vez fuera, comenzó a correr.

Kuvira, al verlo, tomo su ballesta, le apunto y le disparo, ella era una de los Vampiros más fuertes y puros, era la mejor con la ballesta y también, era la comandante, al ver al Lycan caer muerto, se quitó el casco y sonrió.

Su sonrisa no duro tanto ya que los aldeanos que parecían muertos, comenzaron a transformarse en Lycan.

Así comenzó una batalla en esa aldea, volaban cabezas, literalmente, por todos lados, Tonraq estaba acabando con un Lycan cuando Raiko llego.

 **Vete de aquí, ahora** –Le ordeno

 **No, me necesitas aquí, luchando contigo** –Replico el Joven Vampiro

 **Te necesito convida** –Lo miro seriamente– **Si tu mueres todos también.**

Tonraq queriendo no, subió a un caballo y se alejó un poco del lugar.

 **Lo hemos encontrado** –Decía un guardia a Raiko.

 **¿Y?** –pregunto serio

 **Necesitamos refuerzos** –Seriamente

 **Busca a Kuvira** –Ordeno, el guardia asintió y se fue a buscarla cuando un Lycan lo ataco por sorpresa que inmediatamente lo mato, al escuchar el gruñido Raiko volteo a verlo– **_supongo que iré yo a buscarla_** –pensó mientras se ponía en marcha, encontró a Kuvira matando a un Lycan– **Kuvira, hemos encontrado a Unalaq** –Decía llamando su atención, enseguida se dirigieron con el Lycan.

Tonraq en su camino, pasó a un costado de la aldea, pudo ver como Kuvira tomaba una ballesta con cadena y a varios guardias que la guiaban, él los siguió y pudo ver a su hermano.

 **Atenlo con fuerza** –Kuvira daba órdenes para retener al Lobo

 **¡No!** –Tonraq baja de su caballo– **¡Lo están lastimando!** –Gritaba enojado, veía que le lanzaban flechas con cadenas, aun guardia, que estaba apuntado para dispararle, lo empujo, Kuvira lo miro enojada.

 **Vamos, sigan disparándole** –Ella y Tonraq se miraron, él la miro entre enojado y suplicándole que parara y ella lo miraba retándolo también con algo de arrogancia y superioridad.

Un guarda le disparo un poco debajo de la rodilla del Lycan, con ayuda de otro, tiraron de la cadena, esto provoco que el Lycan callera, todos aprovecharon y lo ataron con más cadenas.

 **Hermano** –susurro entristecido.

 **¡Tonraq!** –Volteo a ver quién lo llamaba– **Te ordene que te fueras de aquí** –Raiko estaba furioso por verlo.

 **¡Dijiste que no lo lastimarías!** –Se acercó amenazante– **¡Pagaras por tu engaño Raiko!**

 **Tu compasión por esa bestia es completamente ridícula** –Lo decía de manera repugnante– **Sabes bien que tu hermano esta fuera de control** –Mientras decía esto caminaba pasándolo de lado.

Tonraq lo siguió con la mirada hasta dar media vuelta.

 **Haremos esto a mi manera** –decía dándole la espalda.

 **Ya sabes lo que pasa si matas a Unalaq o a mí** –En forma de advertencia

 **¡No vulvas a pronunciar su nombre!** –Decía dándose vuelta y dándole una bofetada.

Tonraq estaba a punto de pegarle de vuelta pero se dio cuenta que le estaban apuntando con las ballestas– **Lo que sea a tu voluntad** –dijo con enojo– **Mi Lord** –Termino la frase con ironía.

 **Muy bien, lo encarcelaran** –Tonraq bajo la mirada– **Por toda la eternidad** –lo miro sorprendido– **Lejos de ti.**

 **~~~En La Actualidad~~~**

 ** _"Durante 6 siglos fui una guerrera leal al clan de los Vampiros, pero me traicionaron, la guerra no era lo que parecía, en una sola noche se descubrieron las mentiras que unían al clan, Mako el segundo al mando, había hecho una alianza en secreto con Zaheer, el líder de los Lycan, para derrocar a Raiko, nuestro líder, pero su plan fracaso._**

 ** _Raiko no era el salvador que me habían dicho, nos traiciono a todos, pronto el clan ira tras su asesina, ya no me quedaba nadie, estaba sola._**

 ** _Korra la descendiente humana de Vatuu Corvinus, mitad Vampiro y mitad Lycan, Varrick un científico Lycan, Zhu Li su asistente y pareja y Lin la líder de los Traficantes de Muerte, se habían convertido en mis aliados, amigos e incluso algo más, gracias a ellos, ya no estoy sola._**

 ** _Solo es cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren, lo que nos queda hacer es despertar a Tonraq, el ultimo líder y contarle la verdad antes de que Mako lo mate estando dormido, él sabe que no puede vencerlo si despierta… "_**

 _Un auto se detenía en medio de una carretera solitaria, a los lados de esta, había árboles, era un bosque, del auto bajaron dos chicas._

 **¿Seguras que estarán bien?** –Pregunto Varrick arrancando el auto.

 **Si, lo estaremos** –Contesto Korra abrazando a Asami por la cintura.

 **No es por nada Korra, pero me huele a Boda** –Decía burlón, esto provoco que ambas se sonrojaran.

 **Quizá tu olfato está mal** –Gruño, Asami no dijo nada, solo sonreía.

 **Mmmm… No lo creo** –La retaba con la mirada– **Bueno, tengan** –Les dio unos transmisores– **Para que estemos en contacto, cada transmisor tiene un GPS, si están en problemas, solo llámenos y vendremos enseguida.**

 **Bien pensado Varrick** –Apoyo Lin.

 **Lo sé, son un genio** –Se elogiaba

 **Las modificaciones yo las hice** –Decía su ahora pareja.

 **Si pero…** –Lo interrumpió.

 **Nada Varrick** –Zhu Li fingía enojo las chicas sonrieron ante la escena.

 **Bueno, nos vamos que los siguientes dos refugios están lejos** –Decía Lin mientras veía que pronto saldría el sol.

 **Con cuidado** –Se despidió Asami y Varrick comenzó avanzar.

 **¿Crees que fue buena idea separarnos?** –Pregunto algo preocupada Korra, mientras veía que el auto se alejaba cada vez más hasta desaparecer.

 **Si permanecemos juntos, nos encontraran más rápido** –Decía poniéndose enfrente de Korra, pasando su brazos por su cuello. Korra la acerco más abrazándola por la cintura.

 **Más bien querías estar a solas conmigo** –Dijo en tono picaron.

 **En parte si** –Se inclinó y la beso, fue un beso tierno pero Korra poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, sin querer, Asami se separó lentamente– **Sera mejor que nos vallamos** –Le dio un beso rápido y deshizo del abrazo, paso caminando al lado de Korra de forma provocativa.

Korra planeaba atraparla de nuevo pero Asami la esquivo– **Vamos, ¿Acaso eres una tortuga?** –Eso sonó a reto de nuevo intento atraparla, creyó que la tenía pero cuando abrió sus brazos ella no estaba– **Tendrás que hacerlo mejor** –Korra volteo hacia arriba del árbol y vio que Asami estaba sentada tranquilamente en la rama de este– **Atrápame si puedes** –Y de nuevo desapareció.

Korra la olfateo y se dio cuenta que estaba recargada en un árbol pero esta vez mas lejos. Sin perder tiempo, Korra corrió hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Asami comenzó a correr, Korra estaba pisándole los talones, era más rápida que ella, así que se le ocurrió ir por los arboles de rama en rama, Korra seguía en tierra, corrió con su máxima velocidad se desvió un poco del camino sin que Asami se diera cuenta, quien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Korra, cuando volteo para asegurarse que iba tras ella, ya no estaba, se detuvo y bajo del árbol.

 **¡¿Korra?!** –Grito Asami algo preocupada, miraba alrededor por si la veía pero nada.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Korra apareció de la nada y se aventaba encima de ella, ambas cayeron al suelo, Asami estaba feliz de que Korra estuviera bien pero molesta por haberla preocupado de ese modo.

 **Te atrape** –Dijo triunfal y con una gran sonrisa.

Asami no podía enojarse con ella, simplemente era muy tierna cuando se comportaba de manera infantil.

 **Si y te mereces un premio** –Dijo con voz seductora.

 **¿Qué será ese premio?** –Le siguió el juego.

 **Te lo daré después de que lleguemos al refugio** –Sonreía ante la cara de desilusión de Korra.

 **Ayyyy nooo…** –Hacia un puchero, Asami se reía, ambas chicas se levantaron y siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros más.

Entraron a una cueva, dentro de esta, Asami introdujo un código y una puerta secreta se abrió, entraron bajando las escaleras, Asami intento prender las luces pero la corriente estaba desactivada, prendió la linterna que tenía avanzo hasta el rincón del cuarto para encender la corriente, cuando apunto la linterna, se asustó al ver un cadáver de Lycan, después se acercó a encender la corriente.

Korra al ver el cadáver empezó a respirar jadeante, sus ojos se tornaban más azules, sus garras salieron al igual que sus orejas, Asami al escucharla respirar así, se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda y dándole cariñitos en su abdomen, esto la tranquilizo y volvió a la "normalidad"

 **Creí que los Lycan regresaban a su forma humana al morir** –Dijo ya tranquila.

Asami se separó de aquel tierno abrazo y se acercó al cadáver y lo miro con detenimiento.

 **Si lo hacen** –Korra se puso a su lado y ella la miro– **Solo que a este le inyectaron un suero para evitar la transformación.**

 **¿Cómo lo sabes?** –Dijo extrañada, Asami le enseño la placa donde decía el registro del suero.

 **No sabía que tendrías conocimiento sobre esta área** –Se burló.

 **Yo solo los mataba** –Se acercó a los monitores y luego abrió el refrigerador que había a un lado, sacó una bolsa de sangre y se la dio a Korra– **No me importaba su anatomía, ahora debes alimentarte.**

 **¿Tengo que tomar esto?** –Miraba la bolsa de sangre con un poco de asco.

 **Si no lo haces, te debitaras, no podrás controlar tu instinto y comenzaras a atacar humanos** –Korra la miraba sorprendida– **Créeme, no querrás eso en tu conciencia** –Se divertía viendo las caras que hacia Korra

 **¿Y si mejor me como unos fideos?** –A pesar de ser sus favoritos, no sentía apetito alguno.

 **La comida de humanos te mataría y terminaras matando humanos** –Tomo un morral y en él metió, unas linternas*, cartuchos, armas pequeñas, cuchillas y algunos explosivos, Korra se sentó en un banco de metal que estaba cerca

 **¿Iras por Tonraq?** –Jugaba con la sangre.

 **Si** –Revisaba si le faltaba o necesitaría algo más.

 **Entonces iré contigo** –Dijo parándose enfrente de ella.

 **No, te quedaras aquí** –Se puso seria.

 **¿No dejare que vallas sola, que tal si Mako y sus hombres te encuentran?** –Estaba preocupada.

 **Se defenderme sola Korra** –Estaba dispuesta a matar a Mako si se lo encontraba.

 **Aun así, si te llega a lastimar yo…** –Asami la interrumpió poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios.

 **No eres tan poderosa como crees, te falta entrenamiento y control sobre ti** –Dijo en forma tierna.

 **¿Y Varrick, Zhu Li y Lin? Se supone que iríamos juntos** –Estaba un poquitín confundida.

 **Le pedí a Lin que los llevara lejos, este problema es mío y no quiero involucrar o perder a mis amigos** –Korra estaba sorprendida– **Lin lo comprendió y quiero que tú lo hagas.**

Korra quedo en silencio un momento y después hablo– **Si crees que estaré aquí sin hacer nada estas equivocada** –Decía seriamente, Asami arrugo la nariz molesta, iba a replicar pero Korra continuo– **Buscare un ratón para jugar en lo que regresas** –Sonrió con ternura.

Asami no se esperaba eso, sin pensarlo abrazo a Korra, después de un rato, Asami decidió romperlo.

 **Gracias** –Le dio un beso, al cual Korra correspondió.

 **Solo prométeme que regresaras** –Le dijo al terminar el beso.

 **Lo prometo** –Dio un último beso, tomo su morral y salió del refugio.

Korra se sentó de nuevo en el banco y miraba la bolsa de sangre, para ella seguía siendo repugnante, quería sus fideos, aunque seguía sin tener apetito, quizá Asami le dijo eso para asustarla, se levantó, dejo la bolsa en la pequeña mesa y miro al cadáver.

 **Tu busca al ratón, yo iré por fideos** –Salió del refugio y camino en dirección contraria a la de Asami.

 **~~~En La Mansión~~~**

Mako caminaba junto con su sequito entre los pasillos de la, ahora vacía, mansión. Desde que Raiko fue asesinado, todos lo que habitaban en ella, incluyendo a Wu, la habían abandonado, se mezclaron entre la gente, ocultándose entre las sombras, pues si llegaban a despertar a Tonraq posiblemente los matarían.

Al llegar a la habitación donde "dormía" Tonraq, Mako se dio cuenta de que el cadáver del Traficante estaba encima de ella cuando lo quitaron, el piso comenzó a cuartearse, de este emergió un Vampiro con apariencia de murciélago, con sus alas, atravesaba a los hombres de Mako, cuando no quedo ninguno, atravesó ambos hombros del Vampiro traidor, estampándolo contra la pared.

 **¡Ahhh!...~** –Se quejó al ser atravesado– **Ton… raq…**

 **Esa criatura a la que mataste, me enseño tu asquerosa traición** –Estaba molesto.

 **Pue…do… ex… pli…car…lo** –Decía con dificultad.

 **No es necesario** –Sonrió– **Yo mismo lo veré** –Termino de decir eso y lo mordió del cuello, pudo ver todos sus recuerdos.

 ** _"Tú solo ocúpate de tu parte", "Harás exactamente todo lo que yo te diga", "Yo ocultaba sus secretos y limpiaba el desorden"…_** –Imágenes iban y venían se separó de su cuello y lo miro.

 **De… ja… me… ayu…darte** –Tenia una mirada de súplica.

 **Ya lo has hecho** –Desenterró una de sus alas y la clavo nuevamente en su estómago, lo mismo hico con la otra pero esta la clavo en su pecho, justo en su corazón.

Mako dejo de pelear y lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de Tonraq, al ver que la rata ya no se movía, aventó el cadáver.

 **Este lugar** –Sonrió– **Me trae recuerdos, que mal que este lugar termine en ruinas** –Incendio la Mansión y salió volando de ahí.

 **~~~En Otro Lugar~~~**

 **Señor Corvinus, hemos traído los cuerpos como pido** –Entrando a la oficina.

 **¿Cómo está el lugar?** –Se levantó de su silla.

 **Sera mejor que lo vea** –Dijo seriamente.

Se dirigieron a la sala de comandos, puso una memoria y reprodujo un video, en él se observaba el momento en que se recogían el cuerpo de Kuvira.

 **¿Qué le paso?** –Dijo al ver su cadáver con rasguños.

 **Un grupo de Lycan ataco el tren** –Explicaba– **Los hombres de Mako estuvieron presentes pero no hicieron nada, dejaron que la mataran, junto con los demás Miembros del Consejo** –Cambio de video y en este se vean los cuerpos de Raiko y Zaheer

 **Por cierto, Tonraq quemo su Mansión** –Tecleo unos comandos y se abrió una pestaña, era una cama espía mostrando la Mansión en llamas.

 **Nunca fue de él** –Dijo seriamente

 **~~~Con Korra~~~**

Camino un largo rato y encontró una cabaña, que al parecer era un restaurante, entro y se sentó en una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre viejo.

 **Hola** –Saludo educadamente, enseguida le llevaron un tazón de fideos, dio las gracias, miraba los fideos como si fuera algo extraño, no sentía apetito alguno, pero aun así, comenzó a comer, todo iba bien.

 ** _"En otras noticias, se dice que una enfermera estuvo involucrada con unos extraños asesinatos, es considerada peligrosa…"_** –Korra mientras comía veía la tele y entonces pasaron una foto de ella, observo a las mesas que estaban al fondo y vio a dos policías– **_"Su nombre es Korra Corvin, si la reconocen llamen inmediatamente a las autoridades…"_** –Korra empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, esto llamo la atención de los policías, que la reconocieron al instante, se levantaron y le apuntaron con sus armas diciéndoles que alzara las manos, Korra vomito todo lo que había comido.

 **¡Aléjense de mí!** –Grito Korra enojada– **¡Ahora!** –Les aventó la mesa, uno de ellos salió y se dirigió a la radio pidiendo refuerzos, Korra lo vio salir, el policía le seguía gritando que alzara las manos, pero ella solo se molestó, sus ojos se pusieron azul claro, sus colmillos se largaron, su cola y orejas salieron, salto encima del policía estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos cuando vio su reflejo en un espejo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, bajo del policía y salió corriendo del lugar.

Llegaron otros policías y al verla escapar comenzaron a dispararle, Korra logró esquivarlos, pero debido a que estaba débil, no era muy rápida que terminaba por recibir la mayoría, se dirigió al bosque, seguramente ahí los perdería.

 **~~~Con Batman… digo… Tonraq~~~**

Volaba hacia el bosque, sabía que Asami iría a uno de los refugios, el único dilema era a cual, pero no importaba, él la encontraría para que le diera lo que tanto deseo por siglos desde que encerraron a su hermano

 **Pronto estaremos juntos hermano, solo espera un poco más** –Sonrió.

Asami caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en Korra, no habían pasado ni 40 minutos y ya la extrañaba, desde que ella apareció en su vida, algo nuevo estaba experimentando, esa parte humana de ella que había sido eliminada, no recordaba lo quera amar y ser amada de verdad, quienes decían amarla, la traicionaron, cuando uno ama de verdad no es traicionado ni traiciona, pero ya era hora de dirigir su vida, borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo con Korra, ya que estaba pensando en eso, ¿Korra y ella que eran?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Amigas cercanas?, cuando regrese por Korra hablaría con ella sobre eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un aleteo, miro hacia el cielo y se sorprendió al ver a Tonraq, volaba hacia la dirección del refugio donde se encontraba Korra, sin perder tiempo, corrió a su máxima velocidad, cuando llego al refugio esperaba que estuviera despierta.

 **¡Korra tenemos que irnos!** –Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras– **¡¿Korra?!** –La busco en ese cuarto pero no estaba, vio la bolsa de sangre sobre la mesa y recordó que ella quería comer fideos, salió de allí y escucho varios disparos, se dirigió hacia aquel sonido, y pudo ver que le disparaban a Korra.

Eso la molesto, ataco a los policías, solo los dejaba inconscientes, cuando termino con el último, se acercó a Korra, quien estaba en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, Asami se sentó, la acomodo sobre su regazo, se mordió la muñeca y se la acerco para que tomara de su sangre.

 **Vamos Korra por favor, tómatela** –Suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que ella se reusaba tomar la sangre que brotaba de su muñeca– **Por favor, no quiero que mueras** –Korra vio que estaba llorando, no quería verla así, tomo la muñeca y comenzó a beber la sangre, Asami sonrió, cuando sintió que era suficiente, la aparto.

 **¿Puedes andar?** –Mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente y la ayudaba a levantarse.

 **Con tu ayuda puedo hasta volar** –Ambas rieron un poco, no supo cómo, pero sintió como era empujada, solo pudo ver como Asami estaba apoyada en una roca y a un sujeto enterrándole las alas en sus hombros.

 **Sé lo que hiciste Asami** –Dijo tranquilamente.

 **Raiko se lo merecía y Mako…** –Fue interrumpida.

 **Él ya pago sus deudas y Raiko ya era hora de que también pagara** –Sonrió– **Pero tú, al ser la última de tu desgraciada familia, ¿tienes algo que ocultar?**

 **No sé de qué hablas** –Se molestó por el modo en que se refirió a su familia.

 **No hace falta que mientas, de todos modos lo sabré** –Se acercó para morderla.

Korra no dejaría que un tipo mordiera a Asami, tomo una pistola y comenzó a dispararle, con esto logro hacer que la liberara, encanto Asami fue libre tomo a Korra de la mano y corrieron hacia la carretera.

Para su suerte, un camión iba hacia su dirección, Korra se puso en medio de su camino, el chofer le dio tiempo de frenar pero Korra se transformó por completo y lo detuvo por completo.

 **¿Qué demonios?** –Dijo el conductor algo asustado cuando abrieron su puerta, pero regreso la mirada enfrente y Korra le gruño.

 **¿Puedo conducir?** –Dijo en tono tierno y sonriendo, cambio sus ojos a azul claro y sus colmillos se alargaron.

El conductor, salió del camión asustado.

 **Entra** –Uso su tono y sonrisa seductora, Korra sonrió pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver a Tonraq volar hacia ellas, salto a la parte trasera, Asami acelero a conducía, mientras Korra peleaba con él.

Lograron quitarse a Tonraq de encima, Korra entro en el asiento del copiloto, pero se dieron cuenta de que tenían otro problema, el Sol ya estaba saliendo, la luz entro por las ventanas y el parabrisas, quemando las manos y el cuello. Korra al ver esto, le pidió que se agachara, cubriendo ella su cuerpo de la luz y que siguiera

Vio una bodega de madera, le dijo que frenara, no fue hasta que con todo y camioneta entraron.

 **Quédate agachada** –Salió del camión, encontró una lona y la puso en sima de la cabina del camión, en lo que cubría las ventanas con pintura para que no entrara la luz, una vez cubiertas, saco a Asami del camión y la llevo dentro de una caja grande metálica**, reviso sus quemaduras.

 **No es nada** –Sonrió, Korra no dijo nada y salió en busca de un botequín, lo encontró y regreso con Asami, quien para alumbrar la caja metálica, encendió las lámparas, dejo el botequín de lado, tomo su mano para ver la quemadura, se sorprendió al no ver la herida, luego checo la quemadura de su cuello, pero igual, ya no había nada.

 **Vez, no te preocupes** –Dijo con ternura.

Korra de nuevo no dijo nada, solo sonrió, Asami le inclino a besarla y Korra correspondió, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, Korra baja el cierre del traje de Asami y comenzó a besarle el cuello...***

Después de unas horas, Asami despertó buscando el cuerpo de su amada pero no lo encontró, se sentó asustada, escucho un ruido de un motor, se cubrió con una chamarra que era de Korra y salió a ver qué pasaba.

Vio a Korra bajando el capot de una camioneta, sonrió y luego tomo el medallón que anteriormente era de Zaheer y lo observo con detalle, presiono el botón que tenía en medio y se le abrieron una especie de alitas, después de eso, nuevos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

 **Asami, el sol se está ocultando** –Dijo Korra desde la puerta de la caja– **¿ocurre algo?**

 **Korra este medallón, ya lo había visto** –Dijo sorprendida– **Cuando era niña.**

 **¿Cómo es eso?** –Estaba confundida.

 **No lo sé, pero si se quién** –Dijo con una sonrisa.

~(ouo)~

*son las que se doblan y prenden, la verdad no sé cómo se llaman, si alguien sabe, se lo agradeceré mucho

**Son de esas cajas, que son transportadas en barcos y llevan varias cosas, creo que son contenedores… no se xD

***Mejor imagínense que paso 7u7

Bueno espero que les guste, para las chicas (y para los demás) que me pidieron la adaptación de Harry Potter, quisiera saber si les gustaría la adaptación tal cual a la película o que la adaptación sea en el mundo de HP pero siguiendo la película levemente, si no me entienden mándenme PM se los explico con detalle, sin más, dejen su Review ya saben xD cuídense ¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! De nuevo, lamento la espera, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de UNDERWORLD 2_

 _N/T:_

 ** _Masspao_** _: Los agregare Jajaja ya lo tenía pensado._

 _Jajaja es que apenas estoy empezando a escribir y pues para hacer na escena asi, puesss… lo intentare la próxima vez xD_

 _Como sabes la película cambia mucho de escenas, yo las uní, modifique o quite :s_

 _Si escoges la segunda, lo hare dentro del mundo de HP combinado con LoK pero con los personajes originales de LoK._

 _Atlantis, genial, si está bien, cuando termine esta y TarzanLok empezare hacerlos._

 ** _Alex Kacr_** _: Están buenas las Pelis, leí por ahí que saldrá la 5ta película no sé si sea cierto xD_

 _No lo había Notado D: me emocione tanto que no me di cuenta de la narración xD lo tomare en cuenta._

 ** _Vnat07:_** _Jeje Sufre Wuajajajajaja no cheto jaja, el Hermano de Marcus se llamna Wiliam._

 _Estaba pensando en ponerlos al revés, pero no sé qué paso por mi cabeza en el momento que lo escribí e.e_

 _La respuesta es Sí, aparecerán de nuevo._

 _Gracias por tu opinión, ya estoy ideando que escribiré._

 ** _Catchig RE:_** _Jajaja lo siento, si existe pero en tu mente sepsy (~o.o)~_

 _~(owo)~_

 ** _UNDERWORLD 2_**

 **Capítulo 2**

Subieron la camioneta, Asami condujo hasta llegar a una Mansión "abandonada".

 **Qué raro** –Dijo observando el portón

 **¿Qué?** –Pregunto confundida.

 **Ese portón no estaba ahí antes** –Cargo un arma y se la dio– **Iré a abrir, conduce detrás de mí** –Bajo de la camioneta.

 **Pero… ¿Y si no se conducir?** –Susurro para sí misma **,** se pasó al asiento del conductor– **No debe ser tan difícil.**

Asami camino hasta el portón, este se encontraba cerrado con una cadena, tomo s pistola cuando el sonido del claxon la asusto dando un pequeño brinco, volteo a ver a Korra quien tenía una cara de "yo no fui", suspiro y regreso la vista a la cadena, le disparo varias veces hasta que rompió, abrió ambas puertas, se adentró y vio varias cosas remodeladas llego hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Esperaba que Korra avanzara, pero escucho que acelero y luego freno, volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de algo… Korra no sabía conducir, sonrió estaba por dar un paso cuando el suelo se abrió a la mitad, callo dentro de un canal, escucho cadenas y gruñidos, de su lado derecho apareció un Lycan, sin dudarlo lanzo una cuchilla, le dio en la cabeza y cayó muerto, lo mismo hizo con su lado izquierdo, una vez muertos siguió uno de los canales, seguro la llevaría debajo de la mansión.

Korra por su lado, vio a Asami caer, quiso ir a ayudarla, pero un Lycan empujo la camioneta hasta el borde de una cerca, por la fuerza, salió volando de la venta del copiloto.

Esto la hizo enojar, se transformó y empezó a pelear con el Lycan, se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado, tomo la cadena y salto sobre él, con la cadena lo ahorco, cando ya no se movió, vio del lugar de donde salió, siguió ese canal hasta entrar en una cripta debajo de la mansión.

 ** _~~~Momentos antes~~~_**

Estaba un joven Vampiro divirtiéndose con una Vampira, llegaron otras 3 Vampiras, para él es cuádruple diversión, hasta que escucho un claxon.

 **¿Ahora qué?** –Se levantó, y camino hasta el monitor donde la cámara de seguridad– **Vaya, chicas, tenemos visitas** –Dijo en tono seductor.

Presiono un botón y Asami cayó en la trampa.

 **Sera mejor que revise** –Volteaba a ver a las chicas, una de ellas se levantó y se acercó a él.

 **Nosotras nos encargamos** –Dijo haciéndole una señal a otra chica, ambas salieron de la habitación.

Asami caminaba por un pasillo de aquella mansión cuando vio a dos Vampiras semidesnudas, caminaban hacia ella, con determinación ambas atacaron pero Asami las dejo noqueadas, iba a seguir su camino cuando le dispararon a la pared que estaba a su lado.

 **Sigues teniendo mala apuntaría Iroh** –Dijo en tono burlón.

 **¿Quieres que te muestre cuanto he mejorado?** –Cargo el arma y le punto, estaba por jalar el gatillo cuando Korra entro por la ventana que estaba enfrente de él y lo aprisiono contra la pared– **Vaya, ¿Es tu nueva mascota?** –Korra le gruño.

 **Tenemos que hablar** –Ignorando la pregunta.

Korra lo libero y regreso a la normalidad, lo siguieron a la habitación donde estaban las otras Vampiras, que al ver a Korra se le acercaron sensualmente.

Korra se puso nerviosa, esas Vampiras la estaba "acosando" y acariciando desde su cara hasta su abdomen.

Asami al ver a esas Vampiras con su Lobita, se enojó mucho, sus ojos cambiaron a Azul y se acercó dónde estaban ellas.

 **Korra** –Dijo en tono frio, tomo la muñeca de su Lobita, la jalo hacia ella y le mordió el cuello el cual comenzó a sangrar.

Las Vampiresas al oler la sangre de Korra quisieron acercarse pero Asami les dio una mirada Asesina mientras seguía mordiendo a Korra, ante esto retrocedieron.

Iroh miraba divertido e interrumpió la escena de celos que Asami estaba haciendo.

 **¿Qué te trae por aquí?** –Asami se separó de Korra y volteo hacia Iroh.

 **Por lo que veo tu exilio parece muy cómodo** –Dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba de la mano a Korra, no podía dejarla sola con esas dos Vampiras cerca.

 **¿Un vampiro protegido por Lycans?** –Pregunto Korra extrañada mientras con su mano libre se sobaba la herida que le había dejado Asami.

 **Es un regalo de un cliente** –Decía nervioso.

Asami noto una luz que salía detrás de una cortina algo rota.

 **Apuesto a que fue** **Zaheer** –Camino hacia esa cortina y la abrió, descubriendo balas y armas UV.

 **Oh, ahora entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes dormir aun sabiendo que matabas a tu especie?** –Korra sonrió burlona

 **Hice lo necesario para sobrevivir** –Justificaba sus acciones– **Ya que tu adorado Raiko me traiciono y me condeno al exilio.**

 **Lo único que se le daba bien era la traición** –Dijo Asami molesta– **Pero ahora está muerto.**

 **¿Qué? Pero como…** –Fue interrumpido.

 **Yo lo he matado** –Dijo seriamente.

 **¿Tú? Jajaja** –Se burló– **Claro… ¿Y esta Lycan mitad Vampiro es tu amante? Jajaja** –Asami lo miro seriamente– **No, no lo creo… a menos que… descubrieras la verdad** –Se le borro la sonrisa– **Al fin abriste los ojos.**

Asami no decía nada, solo tomaba un par de armas, unas bombas y municiones.

 **Ten cuidado, si se despliegan las alas, detonara** –Dijo algo nervioso.

 **Lo tomare en cuenta** –Sonrió un poco y tomo una ballesta– **Raiko te envió específicamente aquí… dime por qué.**

 **No sé de qué hablas** –Se servía una copa de vino la cual fue rota por una flecha disparada por Asami.

 **Y pensar que me servirías de algo, quizá me he equivocado** –Decía con una sonrisa de malicia

 **Tonraq quería este medallón** –Korra se lo dio– **¿Por qué?**

 **Raiko no fue el primer Vampiro como nos hicieron creer** –Comenzó a relatar– **Él fue humano, el verdadero Vampiro verdadero fue Tonraq, cuando Raiko enfermo gravemente, recurrió a Tonraq, él le ofreció a cambio de la inmortalidad que dirigiera su ejército, ahora inmortal…**

 **¿Para qué querría eso?** –Decía Asami sorprendida

 **Para vencer a los primeros hombres lobos, a pesar de que fueran contagiados por su hermano gemelo Unalaq, por más asquerosos que sean tus hermanos, han evolucionado** –Se dirigía a Korra, quien a pesar de ser mitad de ambas especies, predominaba más su lado Lycan, esta solo lo miraba confundida– **Aquellos eran monstruos furiosos incapaces de regresar a su forma humana, el imparable Unalaq devastaba pueblos a su merced, hacia lo que quería, pero tenían que detenerlo, cuando el ejército de Raiko estuvo listo, eliminaron a cada bestia y capturaron a Unalaq para luego encerrarlo…** –Tomo un libro viejo de su repisa y lo puso sobre una mesa que había cerca, Asami estaba sorprendía– **Al hacerlo, fue prisionero de Raiko hasta la eternidad…**

 **¿Por qué no lo mato?** –Pregunto extrañada.

 **Por la misma razón que Raiko jamás conspiro contra Tonraq** –La miro– **Por miedo, le advirtieron que si mataba Tonraq todos los Vampiros morirían con él.**

 **Así que Raiko pensaba que la muerte de Unalaq acabaría con los Lycan, sus esclavos** –Reflexionaba Asami.

 **Exacto, fue un gran engaño** –Sonrió– **Pero Raiko no estaría dispuesto a comprobar si era cierto o no, lo más fácil para él es que Unalaq estuviera protegido** –Abrió el libro y fue pasando las hojas, hasta llegar a una ilustración.

 **¿Esos son Vampiros?** –Pregunto Korra

 **No, son los primeros inmortales, entre ellos está, nuestro padre, Vatuu Corvinus** –Sonrió, siguió pasando las hojas cuando Asami vio una que le llamo la atención.

 **¿Qué es esto?** –Señalo la página.

 **Esto es la prisión de Unalaq, la prisión que tu padre, Hiroshi, construyo** –Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Asami, en su mente volvían sus recuerdos, cuando era una niña y su padre la consentía– **Tu padre, sabía demasiado, tanto que Raiko tuvo que silenciarlo a toda tu familia.**

 **¿Pero el medallón…?** –Fue interrumpida.

 **En ese entonces, Zaheer estaba vivo y él tenía la lleve de la prisión colgada en su pecho** –Le mostro el medallón.

 **Entonces, soy el mapa de la prisión de Unalaq** –Estaba realmente sorprendida.

 **Exacto, la única de tu familia que ha visto la prisión y su ubicación** –Completo Iroh

 **¿Pero por qué después de tanto tiempo, Tonraq quiere saber dónde está Unalaq?** –Pregunto Korra

 **En realidad no tengo idea, pero se quién puede ayudarlas, claro, a cambio de su discreción** –Sonrió.

 **Claro, cuenta con ello** –Dijo Asami seriamente.

 **~~~En Otro Lugar~~~**

 **Señor, aquí están los cuerpos de Kuvira, Raiko y Zaheer** –Decía un soldado, Vatuu se levantó de su lugar y fue guiado hasta una habitación, al entrar observo sorprendido los cuerpos.

 **Déjenme solo** –Ordeno y salió de la habitación.

En canto salieron, busco en el cuello de Zaheer el medallón, pero no estaba, camino hacia el cuerpo de Raiko y lo inspecciono, tomo un bisturí, y comenzó a cortar todo el pecho hasta su abdomen, cuando lo hizo abrió la piel de lado a lado, pudo ver que Raiko mantenía una parte de la llave guarda dentro de su cuerpo, la saco después la envolvió en un pañuelo y salió de ahí.

 **~~~En Otro Lugar~~~**

Paso el día dentro de una cueva, al parecer era un túnel de un tren que se derrumbó por dentro, era un buen lugar para pasar el día, al llegar la noche, se sentía débil, así fue a una granja, estaba cerca, bebió la sangre de los caballos hasta recuperar sus fuerzas, cuando por fin se sintió como nuevo, salió de allí.

 ** _¿Dónde estará esa niña?_** –Pensaba mientras volaba– **_Creo que visitare a un viejo amigo_**.

Iroh estaba curando a sus Vampiras adoloridas, cuando escucho un aleteo, se levantó pero en ese momento entro Tonraq.

 **Cuanto tiempo Iroh** –Sonrió, pero Iroh estaba muy nervioso– **¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas preocupado?**

 **Na-nada…** –Intento sonreír

 **Señoritas, buenas noches** –Saludo cortésmente– **No quiero ser grosero pero, será mejor que se vayan de aquí.**

Las chicas miraron a Iroh, quien solo asinto, ante esto, las chicas salieron de la mansión, una vez solos, Tonraq se sentó en un extremo del comedor, y Iroh solo se quedó parado, no sabía qué hacer.

 **Me gustaría que vinieras a sentarte** –Dijo sin voltear– **Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía.**

Iroh camino al otro lado de la mesa y aun dudaba, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban las armas de UV, para su desgracia, Tonraq también había mirado.

 **Sabes que no tiene que ser desagradable** –Sonrió– **Por favor, siéntate, no seas grosero.**

 **Es-está bien** –Se sentó, pero aún seguía intranquilo.

 **Raiko, tenía dos llaves** –Dijo tranquilo– **Dime lo que sabes de ellas**

 **¿Llaves? ¿Qué llaves?** –Sonrió nervioso.

Tonraq saco sus alas y las enterró en los hombros de Iroh, con esto lo atrajo hasta quedar enfrente de él.

 **Sabes bien que aunque mientas, puedo saberlo** –Sin más lo mordió y pudo ver sus recuerdos– _"Alguien puede detenerlo, ve al muelle # 17 y pregunta por Darknes Spirit*"_ –Dejo de morderlo, ya tenía la información que quería, dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de Iroh.

 **Es hora de visitar a mi padre** –Sonrió con malicia y salió de la mansión.

 **~~~En Otro Lugar Lejos de Ahí~~~**

 **Hemos dado vueltas todo el día** –Decía irritado el Lycan– **¿Segura de que no estamos perdidos?** –Pregunto por doceava vez.

 **Te aseguro de que no estamos perdidos** –Decía irritada la Vampira

 **No es que este del lado de Varrick pero pienso lo mismo Lin** –Miraba el camino con detenimiento.

Varrick se orilló y detuvo el auto

 **Estoy cansado de Manejar en círculos… bajemos a hacer lo nuestro** –Zhu Li y Lin se miraron extrañadas– **Ustedes lo suyo y yo lo mío así que… regreso en un rato** –Bajo del auto y se dirigió a un lugar oscuro dentro del bosque.

 **~~~Con Korra y Asami~~~**

Llegaron al muelle.

 **¿Y qué tal si es una trampa?** –Decía Korra dudosa.

 **Iroh no se atrevería a hacerme algo así** –Contesto en tono serio.

Korra se extrañó por el tono que uso Asami.

 **¿Está todo bien?** –Pregunto con cierto temor, pero Asami no le contesto– **¿Sigues molesta por lo que paso en la mansión?** –Asami ni siquiera la miraba.

Iba a preguntar algo más cuando un guardia les hablo.

 **Están en área restringida** –Dijo con autoridad– **Salgan del auto y muéstrenme sus manos.**

 **¿Quieres ver mis manos?** –Le enseño el medallón/llave– **Busco a Darknes**

 **Las llevare con él** –Sabia que esa chica no era humana, así que se portó más amable.

Caminaron hasta su oficina.

 **Señor estas chicas vienen a buscarlo** –Dijo el guardia

 **Muy bien, déjanos solos** –Dio la orden y enseguida todos salieron, dejando a Korra y Asami con él.

Asami le enseño el medallón y al verlo, quedo sorprendido– **Apuesto a que te es familiar** –Dijo seriamente.

 **Sí, mucho** –Presiono el botón de en medio del medallón y se desplegaron las alitas que este tenía, Asami pudo ver que tenía un anillo con el símbolo de la familia Corvinus.

 **Eres… Vatuu Corvinus** –Dijo sorprendida.

 **Hace mucho tiempo me hacía llamar así** –Se levantó y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Korra– **Pero a pesar del nombre, sigo siendo tu antepasado** –Le sonrió y le devolvió el medallón.

 **¿Cómo es posible que te hayas ocultado todos estos años?** –Asami aún estaba sorprendida

 **Durante años, me oculte en medio del mar, observando los desastres de mis hijos que se hacen a sí mismos y también a los humanos** –Decía con nostalgia.

 **¿Por qué no los detuviste?** –Pregunto Korra con curiosidad.

 **¿Tú matarías a tus propios hijos?** –Korra no esperaba eso, obviamente jamás lo haría.

 **¿Sabes lo que Tonraq está planeando hacer?** –Asami estaba molesta– **Si el me encuentra, encontrara la prisión de Unalaq, tienes que ayudarnos a detenerlo.**

 **¿Me estas pidiendo que mate a mi hijo?** –Ahora él estaba molesto– **¿Tú?, ¿Una Traficante de la Muerte?, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a todos los inocentes que mataste en el siglo VI solo para vengar a tu familia?** –Sonrió de forma burlona– **Eres peor que Raiko y menos noble que Tonraq, no tienes derecho a darme sermones.**

 **Todo lo que hice se te puede atribuir, pero miles han muerto por tu incapacidad de aceptar que tus hijos son unos monstros que crean a otros monstruos** –Reclamo– **Podías detenerlos pero no lo hiciste.**

 **Vienes a pedir mi ayuda porque sabes que eres más débil que mi hijo** –Dijo en tono burlón

 **Sabes los destrozos que causo Unalaq antes de ser encerrado** –Al parecer esto lo hizo reflexionar, ella tenía razón, su hijo no podía ser liberado

~(owo)~

*Ando escasa de Nombres así que… fue lo que se me ocurrió xDD

Bien hasta aquí, tratare de actualizar más seguido, y cuando tenga más tiempo, ya que con todo esto de las escuelas y los exámenes de admisión pues me tienen algo estresada jeje hasta la Próxima :3


End file.
